Riceball in Wonderland
by syaoran no hime
Summary: In the tradition of this fairy tale classic, but with the romantic Yukiru twist. Just read on!
1. Default Chapter

__

I KNOW PEOPLE WILL KILL ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY TWO OTHER FB FICS YET, BUT HERE I AM STARTING A NEW ONE. I'M SORRY! ^^;; BUT DON'T WORRY, NONE OF THE FICS WILL GO TO HIATUS. YAKUSOKU DESU! I WILL UPDATE ALL MY FICS!

****

Riceball in Wonderland

PROLOGUE

Legends say that the King of Hearts shall meet his Queen

When a beautiful stranger falls on the green

And she shall bring him eternal glory.

To last forever.

Honda Tohru hugged the book that Yuki Sohma gave her for her seventeenth birthday. It was entitled "Rewritten Adventures of Alice in Wonderland", and although it was a fairy tale meant for children, she loved the book very much.

And today, she was seated under the plum blossom tree, reading the first chapter of the slightly modified story featuring the heroine Alice, who was absorbed into a bizarre world called Wonderland. This one had a love element thrown into the story, the teaser says, but she has yet to read it.

She stretched and yawned. She was a little tired because she played hide-and-seek awhile ago with Kisa, Haru, Hiro, and Momiji. 

__

I think I better take my rest first. Then I'll continue reading.

The next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

Only to be waken up a few hours later when she heard hurrying footsteps. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Hmm?"

"Oh _Ja_! I'm late, I'm late!" Sohma Momiji looked at his watch attached to his bright red jacket. "The King will have my head for lunch! Oh dear!_ Oh –Mein Gott_!"

She blinked. "M-Momiji?"

The German-speaking rabbit didn't pay attention to her. "Gazoots! I'm late!"

"MOMIJI!!!" she stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he cried. "I'm late! Please get out of my way!"

She firmly shook her head. "No, I won't! I want to know why you are suddenly dressed in that weird costume and why are you so freaked out in being late. And late for what?"

Instead of answering, he bypassed her and went straight to a hole.

"Momiji, wait for me!" she cried before she followed him. She caught a glimpse of Momiji's trail of jacket disappearing in the mysterious dark hole.

"Momiji!" She looked at the hole nervously. It looked deep, even bottomless! Her first instinct was to jump and follow him, but she stopped herself.

"Find Yuki-kun. I must tell him-" She turned around and found only darkness. Her heart started to beat rapidly. "Oh dear-"

The next thing she knew, the hole on her feet widened, then swallowed her up.

The sound of the chirping birds woke her up. She blinked, then stood up and looked around. The place was unfamiliar…as if she was in the middle of a large forest! The vegetation was lush, and animals she could only see in zoos roamed around the place freely. On the grass grew all kinds and colors of wild flowers, adding beauty to the foliage.

She shook her head. No time to admire the place. She had to find Momiji!

"New here?" a voice drawled.

She jumped, then slowly turned around.

Nothing.

"Up here," said the same voice.

She looked up at the branches of the tree until she spotted a smiling kimono-clad man with cat ears and cat tail.

"Eh? Shigure-san!" she cried. "Y-You're a cat!"

"Yes, yes I am," agreed Shigure.

"B-But you're a dog!"

"That is an insult, young lady," he said, shaking his finger. 

She sweatdropped. "Shigure-san?"

"Hmm? You must call me the Cheshire Cat, understand?"

"B-But you're a dog!"

"I will hear none of these below-the-belt cracks." His tail began to slowly disappear.

"W-Wait! D-Don't disappear yet! Momiji is missing!"

"Wrong. It is _you_ who are missing," he pointed out.

"T-Then tell me how to make it back home!" she cried desperately.

"There is a legend in our world…about the stranger who will fall on the green and make herself His Majesty's queen." Shigure the Cheshire Cat's grin widened. "You must first discover who she is, find her, and present her to the King, then he shall grant you your wish."

"Shigure-san!" she cried but only the head of Shigure remained.

"However, beware of the black spades…shadows that lurk everywhere. Beware!" he warned gravely. He then smiled again. "Take care! Toodles!"

Then Tohru could see only air where the Cheshire cat sat.

Gone.

"Great! First, Momiji's gone, now Shigure-san!" she sighed. She still couldn't believe that the Cheshire Cat vaporized right before her very eyes…literally!

She started to make her way out of the confusion of greens and wilderness, hoping that she would run into somebody who could help her.

However, to her dismay, she found herself getting more and more lost in every step she takes.

"Now I know what Haru-san feels," she sighed. She felt the surge of sympathy within her, but at the same time, longing for her family again.

"Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun must be looking for me now," she whispered.

She knelt down on the grassy field, looking out at the setting sun behind the mountains.

__

Yuki-kun…

She didn't exactly knew why he was the first person she thought of, but upon remembering the gentle, reassuring smile of the nezumi, she felt much more at peace.

She nodded. "I must not lose hope. I will find my way home!"

She then heard sounds on the bushes. She turned around, alert. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, deck of spade cards appeared, and were heading for her!

"Seize her! She is the Queen!" the head of the cards yelled.

"Yes! The Stranger that Heaven sent down!" another yelled.

"W-What-" She didn't have the chance to ask anymore because she was seized roughly already. "H-Hey!"

__

Black spades? These are the ones Shigure-san warned me about!

"We shall bring her to the King of Spades to be examined…it is told that whoever should marry the Queen shall be glorified forever!"

"Let's go!" roared the army of cards.

"Let go!" she cried, tugging herself away from her captors, but to no avail. For a deck of cards, they sure were strong.

"Let her go," said a quiet male voice.

"W-Who's there?" asked a card soldier.

A figure appeared from behind the tree, arms crossed. He was looking at them testily. "I will remain nameless to creatures who I will later render lifeless."

"Why you-" The head of the army turned to his subordinates. "Get him!"

However, Tohru watched in fascination as the hooded stranger slashed the cards one by one with consummate ease. Until it was only him, her, and the freaking head guard.

"I want her," demanded the stranger calmly.

The soldier suddenly pushed her on the ground. "She's all yours then!" He ran away as fast as his little feet could.

Tohru stood up and bowed. "Thank you!"

Her hero drew his sword back. "Tell me one thing, and do it honestly: are you the Queen that the heaven sent to the King of Hearts?"

She blinked. His voice sounded familiar, but then, she didn't have time to ponder on that. She had to answer his question. "I have no idea! I was just following Momiji when I unexpectedly fell down here!"

"Fell down? You must be the one then." He took off his hood, and revealed the familiar unsmiling handsome face. "I am the Jack of Hearts, and I was sent here by the King of Hearts to fetch you."

__

Jack of Hearts?

King of Hearts?

Queen?

"Yuki-kun?" she whispered.

The stranger before her didn't react.

Her heart fell.

__

Okaasan, help me! I'm hopelessly lost on this strange world!

****

tsuzuku


	2. 2

__

I had an overdose of Kingdom Hearts (that Disney-Final Fantasy series crossover PS2 game) so please bear with the story, ok? ^_~

"FOR THE NTH TIME, STOP CALLING ME YUKI!!!"

Tohru blinked. "I-I'm so sorry, Jack of Hearts, but you see, you look so much alike with my friend back home."

He sighed exasperatedly. "And stop apologizing! The Queen must not apologize for her actions, may it be right or wrong. It's her privilege."

She shrugged. "I told you, I'm not your Queen, ok? I got lost here, and I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Frankly, I don't care," he said, looking back at the road he was taking with her. "I was paid by His Highness, the King of Hearts, to bring to him someone who's similar to the Queen. You're the next best thing since the Queen, so I can get my cash, and the King will decide what to do with you for all I care."

She winced. "You look very similar to Yuki-kun, indeed. However, you are different from him in a way that he is much kinder and more gentle than you are."

He was silenced, but she noticed that he began to distance himself from her further than before.

"Yuki-kun?"

"What?" asked the Jack of Hearts dully, not commenting anymore on the name she called him with.

"May we take a rest for a second, please?" she asked.

He gave her the briefest of glances. "As you wish."

She collapsed on the grass happily. "Ah! Thank God I can rest now!"

"You shouldn't-" His mouth clamped shut.

"Huh?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

"What is it?" she pressed.

"You…you shouldn't have pushed yourself to the limits. You should have told me when you first sensed your fatigue, then we could have taken a rest ages ago," he said slowly.

"I don't want to be a burden," she admitted. "I don't want to slow you down."

"Idiot. You are not the one who's suppose to adjust but me! I must be the one to keep pace with you, for you are the Queen!"

She blinked. "I thought you are doubtful whether I'm the real Queen or not. And yet here you are, treating me as one."

He paused.

She smiled. "However, you can make me much, much happier if you treat me like a friend. That's what I need right now, when…when…" Her eyes saddened. "When I'm hopelessly lost in a strange world, far away from my family."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to sound like a helpless baby," she apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," he said again, but his voice was less harsh this time, even thoughtful.

"E-Eh?"

"B-Besides, you can ask the King of Hearts any wish when you get to be crowned the Queen. You can then ask him to return you to your own world then," he said quietly.

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "That's right. So you must keep your strength until the end of our journey."

She nodded cheerfully. "Yes, I will do my best."

He started to make the fire. "Are you hungry, Your Highness?"

She shook her head. "Iie. Just a little cold."

He then took off his hood and handed it to her, but his face was looking on the other way. "Here."

She blinked.

"Take it. This will protect you from the cold for the meantime," he said when she made no move to take it.

"Y-Yes!" She took it and smiled gratefully. "Thank you!"

"A Queen must not thank anyone, because it is the people's job to serve her."

"However, when a person serves the Queen not because of obligation, but because he is concerned of her, then she should thank him all the same," said Tohru.

"You talk too much," he said before turning his back on her to continue building up the fire.

__

Okaasan, this Jack of Hearts who resembles Yuki-kun in every way physically. I thought he was harsh, however, I have now discovered that again, he is like Yuki-kun too, who uses his aloofness as a defense mechanism.

She smiled. _I can feel that he is a good friend too._

The Jack of Hearts could feel the Queen's steady gaze on his back as he made the bonfire. He was uncomfortable of her gaze – one of fascination.

__

Not to mention that she is kind. How can it be that someone as high and mighty as her would care to converse with me so casually? I, a mere knight in the Kingdom of Hearts, and she, the soon-to-be Queen of Hearts?

He then remembered the guy named Yuki.

__

Who could he be in the Queen's life?

"Go to sleep, Your Highness," he said.

She blinked. "Eh? How about you?"

"I'll stay awake and watch over you."

She blinked again.

"What?" he asked, mildly irritated by her reaction again.

She smiled again. "Thanks."

"I am paid by the kingdom handsomely to protect the people they deem worthy," he said somewhat curtly.

"Thanks all the same."

"Stop that."

"Right." She went back to her makeshift bed. "Ah, Yuki-kun?"

"Stop calling me that," he said wearily.

"Goodnight!"

He cursed under his breath. "Go to sleep."

He watched the girl slumber peacefully. From his location some safe feet away from the Queen, he could still see every feature of her.

"You sure are the strangest Queen I've ever served," he mused.

He then found himself feeling his eyelids getting heavy. "Goodnight too, Your Highness."

****

tsuzuku 


	3. 3

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily, and Tohru and the Jack of Hearts…

"To the left!" barked the Jack.

"Right!" screamed Tohru as she ducked to the said direction. "I-I'm tired! Can't we take a rest first?"

"Idiot! How can you take a rest at this moment?" he yelled.

Behind them, the Flower Cards were chasing after them furiously. "Get the Queen!" yelled the head of the army.

"W-Why don't you just fight them off? Like what you did the first time we met?" asked Tohru.

"They're too many! I may be able to defeat them, but I won't be sure if I can protect you at the same time!"

"Take the risk!" said a voice from the branches. This made Tohru stop dead in her tracks. "Shigure-san?"

The Cheshire cat materialized again, waving his tail in a greeting. "Hello Stranger! So you found your Jack. However, it won't be an easy journey to the Kingdom of Hearts. Beware of the long, rocky path you must face."

"What are you doing?" hissed the Jack of Hearts, coming back for her. He grabbed her arm. "They're going to catch us!"

"Take the risk," repeated the Cheshire cat, grinning like all Cheshire cats do.

"Did you hear that? Shigure-san told us to take the risk!" cried Tohru.

"What Shigure-san are you talking about?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Him!" She pointed to the branches, but only air remained on the cat's spot.

"GET THEM!!!" yelled the cards.

"You are more trouble than you are worth!" he muttered, finally drawing his sword out. "If you get harmed, the King will surely deduct some gold coins on my reward!"

Tohru bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Hmp!" He turned away from her and began to charge on the cards.

"Ouch! Damn it, take it easy, will you?" he barked.

"Sorry!" she cried. She resumed wrapping a piece of cloth around his wounded knuckle. "Getting hurt because of me," she whispered softly. "So sorry."

"No matter how many times you apologize, you cannot bring back what happened!" he yelled.

"Then perhaps, I want to let you know how much I regret my stupidity back then."

"Besides, you don't have to do this," he said, turning to his newly-dressed knuckle.

She smiled. "I just want to. Will you question a Queen's action?"

He looked away. "You use your rank for all the wrong reasons."

"Awhile ago, a Cheshire cat appeared in the branches," said Tohru thoughtfully, leaning on the bark beside the Jack. "He looks like Shigure-san back home. He told me that you should take the risk."

"What risk?"

"I don't know." She looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning indigo.

"Crazy creature. Next time you see him, ignore him," he muttered.

She blinked. "Why, that would be exactly how Yuki-kun would react!"

"Really?" he asked dully. He leaned on the tree and shut his eyes.

"Yes! Yuki-kun is my friend back home. He's the kindest, most intelligent, most thoughtful person I know. He likes plants very much. However, he does have those awesome martial art moves! You wouldn't imagine so, because he is a beautiful man," narrated the girl.

"And we look the same," he said dryly. "So does that mean that I look like a girl?"

"You don't understand!" she said vehemently. "When I say beautiful, it means handsome and proper. Yuki-kun is far from feminine. So are you! You fit in to my description of a knight!"

"I am a knight," he reminded her wryly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

He opened his eyes. "Silly girl."

She blushed. 

For a few minutes, they were just quietly staring at each other. Suddenly, the Jack stood up. "Come on, we still have a long way to go."

"Oh yes! That is another thing I want to talk about with you!" she cried. "The Cheshire cat warned me that the road to the Kingdom of Hearts will not be easy. We must be careful."

"I know that," he said, feigning irritation. He started to walk away, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. She chased after him hurriedly.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry! Really, I am!"

"Your Highness, the Jack sends message that he is on his way here with the Queen," reported the right-hand of the King, Sohma Hatori.

"Good," said the King, smiling malevolently. "The glory of our kingdom is just a few miles away."

"…So then, Shigure-san told us that, 'Hey, at least I didn't burn the house!' and Yuki-kun said, 'It's your house anyway.'," Tohru wiped a tear of laughter away from her eyes. "They were such a funny sight!"

"Yeah?" asked the Jack, smiling a little, "And then…?"

"Then Kyo-kun arrived and found the stove burnt. He was so hungry then, and he came home, expecting dinner, only to find out that we would have nothing to eat for the night!" continued Tohru, collapsing in a merciless fit of giggles.

"Who's Kyo?" the Jack wanted to know.

"Eh? He's Yuki's cousin, and well, he's a direct opposite of Yuki."

"You mean he's the harshest, dumbest, most thoughtless person that you know. That he kills plants, and he's a klutz in martial arts? And that he is very ugly?" asked the Jack, giving the direct opposite of Yuki's description.

"Ah no!" Tohru giggled. "He's kind, smart, and thoughtful too. He just doesn't like plants that much. Especially leeks! He knows martial arts too, but he always gets defeated by Yuki-kun though. He is very distinguished in his own way."

"You like him?" he asked. He then looked away. "You don't have to answer that of course-"

"I like him!" She grinned. "I like everyone in the family!" Her eyes saddened. "Oh, I miss them!"

The Jack shrugged. "Don't look so down. You promised to keep your strength until the end of the journey In order to come back to your world, we must finish the journey."

"Yes! Of course, I will!" Tohru nodded. "I will finish the journey, because I have you beside me!"

He blinked then turned away. "Whatever."

"Ano..Jack?" asked Tohru.

"What?" he asked, drawing his sword.

"Look, there's a small house there! It looks like a party is going on in there!" She rushed towards it. "Hey, a tea party!"

"Tea party?" asked the Jack, frowning. "Hey wait, don't go in there! Your Highness!"

****

tsuzuku


	4. 4

__

I was laughing my head off at the AU character of Kyo here…reminds me of Aya! Wahahahaha! Don't flame me, Kyo fans, but I do think he needs to loosen up a bit sometimes.

"Momiji, are you here? Momiji!" called Tohru upon entering the Tea Party garden.

"Hey!" called a soft male voice. She blinked and found Hatsuharu dressed in a maid outfit. "Ah, Haru-kun!" she cried. "I'm so happy to see you here! Have you seen Momiji?"

"Momiji? Who's that? And I'm not Haru-kun! I am known as the Assistant," replied the maid.

"Assistant of who?" she asked.

"My assistant, unfortunately," a voice said from one corner. A tall, masculine figure appeared in the garden. Haru quickly assisted the man to his seat.

""Kyo-kun!" cried Tohru. "Wow, you're here too?"

"Kyo? He's not Kyo, you crazy witch! He is the Mad Hatter!" screamed the Assistant, suddenly turning into his black side. He looked like he was going to smash the table on Tohru, had not the Mad Hatter quickly came to the guests' rescue. 

"I am a very cute neko," said the Mad Hatter, placing his hands in front of his chin like paws.

"Aaw, how cute!" gushed the lovely Assistant, back to his white side again as he patted the hat of his master.

The Jack and Tohru sweatdropped.

"I know it's disturbing," muttered the Jack. "That's why I didn't want you to come here. These people are lunatics."

When the Kyo look-alike grinned at them again, Tohru realized how upside-down the world she entered really was.

"So you're a stranger here," said the Mad Hatter, looking at Tohru somewhat inquisitively. "Who are you?"

She bowed quickly. "My name is Honda Tohru, and I'm pleased to meet you, Sir Mad Hatter."

"And what is your business here?"

"I'm looking for my friend, Momiji. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"I may have, I may have not," he shrugged.

"Stop the riddles!" barked the Jack.

"You're here too, damn Jack?" hissed the Hatter.

"Yes, I am, stupid Hatter," retorted the knight.

Tohru sweatdropped. The nicknames persist until to this world?

"Answer the Queen's question straightly, Stupid Hatter, or I will be forced to _make_ you do so," he warned as he drew his sword.

"No one bosses me around!" yelled the Mad Hatter, standing up.

"Stop it, you two!" begged Tohru. 

She was ignored by the men.

"I _ORDER_ you!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

__

That got their attention. They both stopped and turned to her.

"Please, Sir Mad Hatter, do tell me where my friend went," she whispered, her voice tight. "I want to leave this place already, but I can't leave without him. I do not belong to this world. I miss Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Kagura-san, Shigure-san, and everyone back home already." She paused to wipe a tear away.

The Jack drew his sword back to its sheath. "My apologies for my roughness, Your Highness."

The Assistant blinked. "Your Highness? So you mean to say, this girl is the legendary Queen sent down from heaven?"

The Mad Hatter was stunned. "So that's why she had the audacity to scream at the Jack of Hearts!"

The Jack glared at the orange head. "Stupid Hatter."

"Well, my lovely assistant, tell the stranger here the requirements to derive an answer from the Mad Hatter," said the Kyo look-alike.

Haru the second nodded. "My pleasure, my lord." He raised a gloved finger. "First, you must answer the riddle we ask all our guests. Second, you must join us in our tea party. Finally, you must answer the Mad Hatter's personal question."

"Be careful, Your Highness," warned the Jack. "These riddles can be very tricky."

"W-What will happen if I fail?" asked Tohru nervously.

"The Mad Hatter will get to keep you as his lovely Assistant, just like what happened to me," said Haru smilingly.

"First question: Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked Haru.

Tohru sweatdropped. "T-That's unfair! There is no answer to that question! It's ridiculous!"

"First answer: correct!" cheered Haru.

"Now you must join us for the tea party. You may choose whatever seat you want, but one of them is a booger. Ready?" asked the very lovely Assistant.

She nodded, but to her surprise, the Jack stepped in front of her.

"I'll try the seats, Your Highness," he said. Before she could utter another word, he tried the first seat to his right. It toppled backwards, then sideward, then forward, then backward again.

"Yuki-kun!" she cried, but he motioned to her that he's fine.

"The other seats are safe," he concluded.

"That's unfair!" cried the Assistant, but the Jack merely smirked.

"You gave no rules awhile ago, so I don't think we broke any."

"He is right," said the Mad Hatter wearily. "At least I got to see the Jack roll over like a dog."

Soon they were sipping tea and having biscuits as Haru served them dutifully.

"When will you give the third challenge?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Soon," said the Mad Hatter mysteriously. He then brought out a pack of cards. "But first, allow me to predict your fate with these cards. My previous lovely Assistant, Hana, taught me the art of card reading." He laid them on the table.

She and the Jack looked on curiously.

"Pick three cards and place them on the left," instructed the Hatter.

She did as told.

"Now pile six cards at the bottom."

After several more instructions, three cards remained on the table.

"The first card shall reveal what kingdom shall you belong. The second card shall reveal whether you claiming to be the Queen is true or not. The last one shall say what shall happen to you next." The Mad Hatter picked up the first card.

"Hearts," said the Hatter.

The Jack's face lit up.

"For the second card… the Queen of Hearts." He looked at her. "You are saying the truth then. You shall be the Queen who will help the people of this world and bring light to their lives."

Tohru didn't know what to feel.

"For the last card…the Jack of Hearts."

Stifled gasps.

"Hearts is a powerful sign of the deck…shows love and affection. The Jack represents a knight, and a protector. Thus, Queen, a knight shall play an important role in your life.."

Silence.

He took out the last card in the deck.

"Ace of diamonds, showing the sign of money. A detrimental factor to your life, Your Highness." The Mad Hatter cleared the table. "Now for my question: if I say that I hold the key to your own world and that my Assistant can find this Momiji friend of yours, will you leave now?"

Silence again.

"You said…that I am the Queen…the one that people had been waiting for to help them…" Tohru looked up. "I'll stay here a little longer. I must first fulfill the mission I was unconsciously given."

"Your Highness?" whispered the Jack.

"Very well." The Mad Hatter nodded. "My lovely assistant, pass on to her the verdict."

Haru nodded. "You failed the test."

"What?" yelped the Jack. He glanced at Tohru, who looked very defeated. He clenched his fists and grabbed the Hatter by the collar. "Take that back!"

"Joke!" said Haru cheerfully. "You passed the test, Your Highness."

"Ah!" Tohru's eyes lit up.

"However, I cannot tell you where Momiji is," said Hatter.

"B-But why? Did I say something wrong in your test, Sir Mad Hatter?" cried the onigiri.

"No…in fact, I admire you a lot with the way you answer my questions," began the Mad Hatter. "It's just that…"

"…we don't know where your friend went," finished the laughing lovely Assistant.

As the Assistant giggled and the Mad Hatter smiled, the Jack sweatdropped. "You wasted our time, you know."

"Yeah," said Haru look-alike, nodding. "Isn't that great?"

"At last, we're free from them," muttered the Jack of Hearts. "Your Highness, are you ok?"

She blinked. "Ano! Y-Yes!"

"Don't let those loony characters disturb your thinking," he advised.

"Iie. It's just that…the predictions…"

The Jack was silenced.

"It's bothering me…I am the Queen, I really am. I can't believe it," she whispered.

He stopped from walking. "I believe I am the Knight mentioned in the predictions, with the mention of money."

"Right," she agreed.

Silence.

"Then maybe…I should send word to the Kingdom of Hearts…that I will not be your Knight anymore. If I will be the reason for you to be in danger then…it's best if we part ways now," he said, a hint of sadness in his controlled voice.

"I don't believe the predictions!" said Tohru adamantly.

"Huh?" the Jack was stunned.

"I will remain with you, no matter what the cards say. What do a bunch of cards know anyway?" she said.

"Your Highness…"

"And if you really value money more than the welfare of others, why would you give me up when you're after the reward I'm worth?" she asked.

He had no answer for that.

"So…so…may I ask if you will remain as my knight?" she asked.

__

Her kindness…my first time to experience such.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, delighted by his smile.

"As long as you want me by your side, I will be your knight."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

****

tsuzuku


	5. 5

The Jack was looking up at the sky worriedly.

"What is it?" asked Tohru, looking up at the same direction too.

"It looks like it's going to rain," he told her absent-mindedly.

"So?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing important."

She doubted that. Anything that could cause her passive knight's worry would be something of importance, but she chose not to say anything anymore.

"Where should we go next?" asked Tohru when they saw a fork ahead. 

The Jack walked towards the path and examined it. "We're going right," he decided.

"W-Why?"

"The path looks more worn-out by pedestrians here, so it's much safer here," he explained.

"Really?" She was surprised by his simple but sound logic.

"Let's go," he said.

"No, don't go there! Turn left! Turn left!" said a voice urgently.

She blinked then saw the Cheshire Cat on top of the branch of a tree again. "Shigure-san!"

The Jack, who was ahead of her, turned around to see whom she addressed.

"That's Shigure-san!" said Tohru, pointing to the worried cat.

"No, it's not," said the Jack, shaking his head. "That's the crazy Cheshire Dog who pretends that he's a cat."

"I'm a cat!" insisted the creature. He held up his paws and revealed his claws. "See how sharp they are? Want me to try them on your silky-smooth skin, Jack of Hearts?"

"You're a dog, and I will not waste any more of my precious time talking to an imbecile like you, who can't decipher the difference between a canine and a feline."

"Shigure-san, do you know where my friend, Momiji, went?" she asked.

"The King of Hearts holds all of the answers," said the Cheshire mysteriously. "As for the Jack, you must remember that even glaciers react to a small flame of love."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," he said coolly.

"Very well, turn left, because many men have passed by the right path but none of them returned alive to tell the tales of the Right Path." The Cheshire slowly vaporized into thin air.

"The rain shall reveal a lot of secrets tonight."

"Rain," repeated Tohru as she followed the Jack who was grumpily treading on the right path. The knight insisted that they shouldn't listen to a lunatic like the Cheshire Cat, er Dog.

"Don't let him bother you," he said. "He finds it a delightful game to play tricks on gullible strangers." He paused when he realized what he said. "I mean, innocent-"

"You're right. I am gullible." She smiled brightly. "But so what? It's the next best thing to blissful ignorance!"

The knight sweatdropped. "Uh, right."

"But there is one thing that concerns me…"

"What is it?"

"The rain…why are you so concerned about the rain?" she wanted to know.

He looked uncomfortable. "It's-"

Suddenly, they heard a male cry, then footsteps heading their way.

"Damn! They've spotted us!" cursed the knight before pulling her with him.

Just then, a drizzle started to fall. The Jack panicked, but he kept on running anyway.

When the rain started to pour more, he took off his cape and placed it on top of her head wordlessly.

Tohru didn't know why, but she felt that the Jack just did something noble, giving her his only protection. But she wasn't able to give that more thought because he was pulling her into a dark cave to hide from the Spade guards.

Hours later, she regretted not asking him about the rain. Outside it was pouring cats and dogs, and the Jack was shivering frightfully. She felt her heart wrench. "You…didn't tell me that the rain makes you weak."

He shook his head. "I am a knight, and therefore I am allowed no weaknesses." He coughed, then shivered beneath the cape he gave her awhile ago.

"You needed that protection more than I did," she murmured, looking at the slightly drenched cape. She knelt before him and gazed at him worriedly.

The Jack, on the other hand, couldn't stand being the subject of her brown eyes so he looked away. He gasped when he felt her crouch towards him and press her forehead on his.

"You've got a fever," she decided. 

He was tickled by her silky hair teasing his cold cheeks, and her sweet breath warming up his face. When she stood up, he had to stop himself from pulling her back next to him again.

__

Damn it! I'm really sick! What the hell am I thinking?

"I'll find us some food, and herbs I can use to treat you. I'll be right back."

"Wait!" he cried. "Y-You can't leave without me! What if the cards-"

"I presume that they too, are afraid of the rain, so they must be back in the Spade Kingdom now," said Tohru, smiling. "I'll be back."

"Wait!"

"Now what?" she asked, amused by the panicked expression on his face. _Could it be? Is he really concerned about me? He must really need that money!_

"B-Be…be…" His face was flushed, or was it because of his fever? "Be careful," he murmured at last.

"Eh?" She wasn't sure that she heard him right.

"If…you're in trouble, shout out….shout out my name, ok?" he stammered.

She laughed. "I'll be fine."

Tohru looked up at the sky smilingly. "The rain is almost over." She took all the food and herbs that she was able to gather and was about to return to the Jack when she heard the familiar footsteps.

She froze when she heard the barked order.

"GET THE QUEEN!!!"

The Jack was feeling a little better, perhaps because the rain is over for now. He smiled sardonically when he thought how the Court of Hearts objected to him being the Jack of the Kingdom. Although he's the best fighter in the Hearts Kingdom, his health was poor. And even though the rain is really detrimental to the lives of the residents in this world, he was a very vulnerable target to the rain because of his weak lungs.

He knew that, and yet he still chose to give the Queen his only protection. Because of his stupidity, his mistress is now out in the rain, looking for food and medicines when that should be his job.

The Queen. The thought of the cheerful stranger whose real name he didn't know, but had managed to creep subtly into his heart already. Was it her smiles or her kind words? He didn't know how it happened so fast…that he already is concerned about her – but a concern not that of a knight to the queen he serves dutifully.

He groaned. The Cheshire Cat's words had struck deep into him. That's it. He was just having these thoughts because he was extra vulnerable today, but surely, tomorrow he would laugh at these awkward moments again.

His blood froze when he heard a high-pitched scream.

"The Queen!" he realized, springing into action.

When he arrived, all he saw were the bodies of the knocked out cards sprawled everywhere. He frowned.

"Jack!" called a familiar voice that brought him overwhelming relief. He turned to the speaker and saw the girl waving at him cheerfully. He found himself smiling happily. "You're safe."

She nodded. "Yes! Thanks to this kind savior!"

He was stunned. "What savior?"

"Hahahahaha! Long time no see, dear brother!"

He paused. _I…I know that voice! The voice of Hades beckoning me into his terror-filled underworld!_

"Jack, he says you know him, but I'll introduce you to him anyway. This is Ayame-san!" introduced Tohru.

The creature laughed. "Tohru-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Ayame! I'm the Fashionable Caterpillar!"

The Jack sweatdropped. "B-Big Brother…"

The Caterpillar smiled at his brother lovingly. "It's been quite awhile, hmm? Wow, you've grown so big! The Cheshire Cat was right! You look so dashing!!! Princely!!!" He flipped his hair over his shoulders and crossed his legs elegantly.

The knight groaned as he looked at the outfit of his long-lost brother. He looked perfectly normal, except for the costume of a caterpillar on his back.

The silver head noticed where his brother was staring at. "Oh, so you like this? I designed this myself!"

"It's lovely!" gushed the Queen.

"But not as lovely as you are," said the caterpillar man, looking down at the girl he saved awhile ago fondly.

The Jack cleared his throat. "Big Brother, will you mind telling me what just happened?"

"Well, I was informed by my buddy, the Cheshire Cat, that you didn't obey him and that you went to the Right Path, which is actually the correct path to walk on. I live here too. He was thankful that the reverse psychology worked on you!" began the elder creature. "The Cheshire has been taking up psychology courses lately and he's very good at it! In fact, he got a grade of flat one-"

"Um, can you please go to the part when you helped the Queen?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well since I live here, I heard her scream your name, so I quickly came to her rescue. With the help of my many legs," he wiggled his costume. "I was able to successfully defend the Queen!"

"H-How?" he asked, not sure whether he want to know the answer.

"I _tickled_ them."

"Damn," muttered the younger brother.

"Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about me," said the Caterpillar Man as the two sweatdropped. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"The King has been looking for you too," said the Jack wryly. "Ever since you left your post as the Jack of Hearts, I took your place."

"So elder brother affects younger brother's path, is that it?"

"No! I was chosen because I didn't want to!"

"I don't understand!"

"You won't," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, why did you suddenly disappear in the palace?"

"I left to become a Fashionable Caterpillar because I want to achieve my dream!" said the silver head, raising his fist.

"What dream?" asked Tohru.

"Why, to become a fashionable caterpillar of course!" said the Ayame look-alike. "Anyway, join me in my humble abode so you can meet the other characters I live with."

"Sure!" said Tohru cheerfully. She faced the knight. "Right, Jack?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Good!" The Caterpillar Man clapped his hands delightedly. "Let's go!"

Tohru was about to follow him when she turned to her knight. "Um…your fever."

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, so don't let me be the cause of your concern."

She laughed. "You're as idiotic as I am! Why shouldn't I worry about you? You're my friend!"

He looked away. "Me?" he said weakly.

"Yup! Now come on!" She pulled his hand and dragged him into following the humming Caterpillar Man. 

He smiled silently. "I'm right behind you."

She laughed. "I know."

****

tsuzuku


	6. 6

__

You know, I was reading through the previous chapters and I realized that I had unwittingly released the name of one of the characters! Sohma Hatori! *lol* anyway, I'm sorry for that. I'll correct this mistake in this chapter. I promise to be more careful next time.

"Wow!" gushed Tohru as her eyes scanned the palace-like house of the Fashionable Caterpillar. The walls were adorned with statues, bookcases, and pictures of the Fashionable One in different outfits. There was a grandfather clock too, colored in shocking neon pink and green.

The Jack looked at it disdainfully. "Is this your fashion statement?"

"Yup! You like it?" Without waiting for his brother's answer, the Caterpillar Man laughed. "Haha! I knew there were similarities between us!"

"Shut up!" barked the Jack of Hearts.

"Hey, what's that?" Tohru looked at the two peculiar jars that stand on the table. 

"Oh! Just some ordinary jars that can either make you shrink or grow," shrugged the Ayame look-alike.

"Really?" said the onigiri excitedly. "Can I try it?"

"No!" said the Jack of Hearts panickedly.

"Yes!" said Caterpillar Man smilingly.

"Well, if Jack-kun says I can't…" 

"Why, you made it to the Bizarre Room, stranger!" a familiar voice said.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Shigure-san!"

The Cheshire Cat made its appearance, to the dismay of the Jack. "Well, well, well. I'm glad that the Fashionable Caterpillar found you. I'm beginning to grow worried of you."

"Hey, worrying about her is my job _alone_!" interrupted the Jack, who didn't look too pleased of the sudden attention his Queen was getting from the men.

He was ignored. Cheshire's face suddenly appeared on top of Tohru's shoulder. "By the way, this is my home too."

"You live with Aya-san?" she asked.

The Caterpillar Man laughed. "Oh 'Shire baby, the little Queen has been calling me that peculiar name since I met her! And what does she call you? Shi…"

"Shigure," put in the Cheshire. "Well, if that Shigure of yours looks like me, he sure is lucky. I'm so cute!"

Tohru giggled.

The Jack clenched his fists. "We're wasting our time here, Your Highness. Let's go."

"But you haven't met the others yet!" protested the Ayame look-alike. "You haven't met the Mad Hatter and his new lovely assistant yet!" 

"We did," said Tohru. "Kyo-kun and Haru-kun! We joined their tea party!"

"Why, that's good!" said the Caterpillar Man delightedly. "However, the Mad Hatter just got himself a new lovely assistant."

"Why?" asked the Jack.

"Well," said the Cheshire Cat. "Apparently, the Hatter sent his assistant to get water on the well outside, but had not returned. I reckon that he got lost."

"B-But the well is in the Mad Hatter's backyard!" said the Jack.

"Exactly," nodded the Cheshire solemnly.

"Poor guy," added the Caterpillar Man sympathetically.

Later, Tohru meets Hana, who was the previous lovely assistant of the Mad Hatter.

"So why did you end up as his assistant?" asked the Queen. Her knight was standing on the doorway, arms crossed. He was watching her vigilantly, just like any good knight would.

"I wasn't able to answer his riddle," muttered the Denpa.

"What riddle?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"And what did you answer?"

"I answered, 'That's ridiculous! There is no correct answer to that!'"

Tohru sweatdropped, and even her Jack's attention was caught.

"Apparently, there was an answer," continued Hana. "Something about inks and quills…"

"But that is how I answered the question!" exclaimed the onigiri.

"Actually, you pass whether the Assistant likes you or not," said the Denpa. "The Lovely Assistant then must have really want me to fail so he can already leave the Tea Party."

"He?" echoed the riceball.

"It's classified information, but…"

"But…" pressed the knight who suddenly got interested.

"He is now the Ace of Hearts, the right-hand of the king, and his doctor as well."

The Jack gasped.

"Y-You mean, Hatori-san?" gasped Tohru.

The Ace sneezed. "Damn it, that stupid Cheshire and Caterpillar must be talking about me."

He continued reading his healing books again. He was then interrupted by a hyperactive rabbit. "Oh dear, I'm late! I'm late!"

"Shut up. The King is sleeping," he warned.

"But…but…" He took out a scroll. "I can't find the Queen he wants me to find! It's the end of the world!"

"She is found already," said the doctor through gritted teeth. "The Knight is on his way to bring her to us."

"Oh, what a relief!"

"But what is it that's taking him so long?"

"Anyway, why don't you eat dinner with us?" invited Aya look-alike. 

"OK!" said Tohru.

An hour later, Tohru presented her dish. Everyone was delighted.

"Smells delicious!" gushed the Caterpillar. 

"The Fashionable Majesty is never the best cook. We always eat wild mushrooms that we buy from the twins," continued the Cheshire Cat.

"What twins?"

"You'll meet them sooner or later," said the Caterpillar.

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me," said a familiar gentle male voice. Tohru was about to stand up and open the door when the knight stood up too. "I'll go with you, just to make sure that you're safe."

"I'm just going to open the door!" she said, sweatdropping.

"Better safe than sorry."

She opened the door and found a very weary-looking ex-assistant Haru.

"Excuse me, but is this where I can find Lord Mad Hatter?" he asked. He then blinked. "Oh, Queen!"

"Haru-kun!"

"I got lost on my way home," narrated Haru look-alike. "All the trees look the same with each other. I tried talking with them, but they won't talk back! They must be shy!"

Tohru sweatdropped.

"I'll take you home," offered Hana.

"No, I can't! I can't go home! I am ashamed now to face my lord!" gasped the ex-assistant.

"But why?" asked the Jack.

"Because…because…" Tears welled in his eyes. "I spilled the contents of the pail!" he wailed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"After he entrusted me with this pail," he hugged the black pail. "His beloved possession…oh, I let him down! I _let_ him down!"

"D-Don't cry!" cried Tohru.

The ex-lovely assistant reached for a jar and took a big gulp of it.

"Wait!" cried the Caterpillar Man.

It was too late. The former lovely assistant has shrunken.

"Haru-kun! You won't disappear too!" Tohru took the jar that Haru drunk. She too, shrunk.

"Damn! Your Highness!" He too drank the contents of the jar and shrunk.

"Jesus!" said the Cheshire, slapping his hand on his forehead. "And I thought that the trend today are silicones and enlargers!"

The Fashionable Caterpillar sweatdropped.

Tohru woke up when she felt that she landed on something. She blinked when she saw that she was lying on top of the Jack of Hearts, his arms around her as if protecting her from the impact of the fall.

"Ano…!" 

The Jack of Hearts winced. "Your Highness, that was stupid!"

"I-I…"

"I know. You're sorry."

Tohru smiled, then hugged him. "That, and thanks."

__

I never got a chance to hug Yuki-kun, but I do imagine that hugging Jack is just like hugging Yuki-kun too.

The Jack, on the other hand, ponders his own thoughts.

__

She's so soft…it's so nice to hug her. Now if only I can feel what it's like to…

Touch her…

And her soft petal-like lips…

Damn, I'm insane.

"HELP!!!"

The two jumped apart upon hearing the shout of the Haru look-alike.

"Haru-kun!" cried Tohru. 

****

tsuzuku

__


	7. 7

"Haru-san, what happened?" asked Tohru as she and the Jack quickly came to him.

The lovely assistant's face was crunched up in extreme horror, as if something horrendous was taking place inside his maid uniform-clad body. "Help me!!!"

"What the-" The Jack's face was shocked. Tohru, on the other hand, sweatdropped.

"Look, you guys! I bruised my leg! See! I'm going to die of hemorrhage!" cried the ex-lovely assistant, revealing a small scratch just inches below the unholy length of his maid skirt. He turned to the knight. "Will you please treat it, Mr. Jack of Hearts? With your gentle touch, I'm sure I will be cured in no time."

"I'm going to stab this guy, Your Highness," warned the Jack, face dark.

"Jack-kun, calm down!" cried the onigiri. "Ano, Haru-kun, let me treat it." She knelt down before him and used her hanky to wrap the wound.

The knight sweatdropped. "Your Highness, you don't have to do that-"

The Lovely Assistant, on the other hand, was stunned, for some reason.

"All done!" said the Queen cheerfully. She smiled at the wordless Haru look-alike. 

"T-Thank you very much," said the guy softly, reflecting the same gratitude in his eyes. He suddenly crouched towards the onigiri, clasped her hands with his, and pressed them to his chest. "See? Even my heart beats an _arigatou_ for your kindness, Your Highness."

"E-Eh?"

"Will you get your hands off her?" barked the knight.

A sound of throat being cleared shut them up. When they turned, they saw a girl who looked two years older than them dressed in a red one-piece suit with a red bow tie around her neck, red pumps, black stockings, and a pair of bunny ears on her hair. She looked exactly like Sohma Kagura.

"Will you quit being so noisy, _please_? You're disrupting the peace around here," she said softly.

"W-Who are you?" the knight wanted to know.

"W-Who…am I? Who…am I?" Her face suddenly turned dark.

The three sweatdropped. "Um, you don't have to tell us who you are if…you don't want to," said Tohru.

Suddenly, the girl burst into tears. "Waaah!!!! I'm….*sniff* the March Hare! The first! The original lovely assistant of the Mad Hatter!!!!"

"E-Eh?" everyone said, but Haru look-alike was the one most affected, even hurt.

"You were his first assistant?" asked the ex-lovely assistant. "I don't believe you! You're too ugly to be one! Look at your ears! They're too big!"

The March Hare was outraged. Her eyes suddenly glinted evilly. "Me…ugly..." Her face was dark, and Tohru realized with a sinking heart that she was about to watch a showdown to end all showdowns.

"Um…" Tohru tried to think of a way to calm the two down, which she knows have explosive personalities. _Really_ explosive.

The Jack, however, seemed to enjoy the new entertainment. "I think this guy has all the right to say that, March Hare. After all, he became a lovely assistant of the Mad Hatter," he said.

This made the girl burn even more. "How dare you…the Lord Mad Hatter is mine…MINE!!!" Suddenly, she picked a large boulder that appeared from out of nowhere and was about to throw it into them when the Haru look-alike evolved into his alter-ego, the Black Side, and picked another equally large boulder and apparently was going to throw it to the March Hare!

Tohru looked like she was going to faint. "Ano-"

The Jack shrugged. "Calm down, Your Highness. Just enjoy their performances. It's for free."

They watched as the boulders collided with each other, then broke dramatically into a million pieces. Suddenly, the fists of the March Hare and the ex-lovely assistant appeared, heading for each other's faces.

"Stop it!!!" screamed Tohru, then she sweatdropped when she felt a breeze of cherryblossom petals blew everywhere.

The Jack groaned. "I'm getting very suspicious of this."

She was even more shocked when she saw there was a flash of light illuminating the two scorned lovers of the Mad Hatter.

But the biggest shock of her life was when she heard a peculiar sound effect, as if some bird was choking itself to death!

"H-Hey, wait a minute," said the Jack.

"Gee, Fashionable friend, that sound effect sounds so wrong," said a familiar voice.

"C-Cheshire Cat?" said the knight. 

"E-Eh?" echoed Tohru. She and her knight looked up and saw giant Cheshire Shigure and Caterpillar Aya looking down at them, grinning. The Cheshire was holding a flashlight over them, while the Caterpillar was blowing some petals of cherryblossom on them. She looked around and discovered that they were inside a large box of some kind, complete with miniature objects and surroundings! 

"Now look what you did!" cried the Shigure look-alike. "Now they know what's happening to them!"

Tohru turned to her knight. "What _is _happening, Jack-kun?"

He sweatdropped. "They're playing dollhouse after we shrunk…we, as the characters."

The March Hare bowed, and smiled. "Did you enjoy the show, dear visitors?" 

"What show?" asked the ex-lovely assistant. He was still sweating hard.

The March Hare turned to the assistant, grinned, and put her hands in front of her chin like paws. "I am a very cute buta."

"Aw, how cute!" gushed the Haru look-alike, patting the ears of the March Hare.

"So why do you live here and not with the Mad Hatter?" asked Tohru after the Fashionable Caterpillar gave them the antidote of the shrinking drink. 

"Because the Mad Hatter decided that he had enough of me!" said the Kagura look-alike.

"Did you do something to upset him?" asked the knight.

"Like, you were too possessive or something?" added Tohru, who only knew too well the attitude of the girl's replica.

"No…he's used to me being possessive. He sent me here because of something much serious…"

"Which is?"

"He got mad at me when I told him that I love him," confessed the Kagura look-alike. "He told me that the Mad Hatter do not know how to love, only to laugh."

"T-That's terrible!" cried the onigiri.

"So before my feelings get too deep, he sent me here." The March Hare sighed. "And I then heard that he had countless lovely assistants after me." She turned to Haru. "You are one of his assistants?"

He nodded. "I sympathize with you, March Hare, because I can see why you loved the Lord Mad Hatter."

"Really?" said the Kagura look-alike, thrilled. "Because he's dashing, sweet, witty, kind, smart, and handsome?"

"No."

"So why do you love him?" asked the knight.

The ex-lovely assistant sighed dreamily. "He's a very cute neko."

The March Hare was stunned. "W-Wait…does he say that to you?"

"Yes, why?"

She pressed her hands together. "When I first became his assistant, he was not as cheerful as the previous Mad Hatter, Lord Kazuma, whom I look up to. I then cheer him up by posing in front of him like this," She put her hands together in front of her chin and smiled like a neko. "I'm a very cute buta!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" gushed Haru, patting Kagura.

The March Hare smiled sadly. "I'm so glad…that he still remembers me…in one way or another. I'm so happy…"

Tohru smiled back.

__

Their personalities in this strange world are almost like those of my friends in my own world…steadfast love endures barriers of dimensions. Ah, Kagura-san, Kyo-kun!

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning," said the Jack of Hearts as he and Tohru prepare to rest that night. He was going to sleep by the doorway while she would be sleeping in the extra bed the Fashionable Caterpillar reserves for guests.

She didn't reply. She was staring at the whole moon hanging above the velvety-black darkness of the night pensively.

"Don't be too sad, Your Highness. You'll see Yuki again," said the Jack, joining her by the window.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm not sad. In fact, I'm a little glad that I fell into this strange dimension."

"Huh?"

"Because if I didn't…" Her eyes crinkled into a smile. "I wouldn't have met you."

__

Once again, her soft-spoken words had struck deep into my heart.

How does she do it so subtly?

"If it will help," he said, looking away. "If I remind you so much of that Yuki, then call me 'Yuki' as you wish."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would rather call you Jack-kun."

"How does that Yuki guy call you?"

She propped an elbow on the window. "Honda-san is how he calls me. He does not call me by my first name."

"Perhaps, he respects you a lot," guessed the Jack.

"Perhaps," she agreed.

Silence.

"Would you permit me to call you 'Honda-san' too?" he asked suddenly.

She gasped. "Seriously?" She giggled. "Thanks! I'm growing rather wary of that 'Your Highness' name."

"Goodnight then, Honda-san."

"Goodnight too, Jack-kun."

****

tsuzuku 


	8. 8

"It's so sad to say goodbye to you already," said the Fashionable Caterpillar as Tohru and the Jack prepared to leave the next morning. "We are having fun here, having such a pretty girl to cheer these lonely men up…" 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I promise you that wherever I may go, I will never forget you."

"You better not, or else a hundred year of fashion disaster shall be cast upon by this longing creature," he warned.

"Take care!" said the March Hare, as she kissed her affectionately.

"Bye! "Do visit us when you have the time!" said the ex-lovely assistant as he leaned over and kissed the stunned onigiri on the cheek.

"Farewell, Queenie Dear!" bade the Fashionable One as he leaned and kissed the girl too.

"Toodles-" The Cheshire Cat was about to kiss the Queen had not the Jack stepped in front of her protectively and thrust his sword on the old man's direction.

"One more step towards her and this will pierce your heart," warned the knight, purple eyes blazing.

"Ehehehe! I was just going to shake her hands, you know!"

The Fashionable Caterpillar draped an arm around his younger brother. "I'm sure you'll make your big brother proud by being the best Jack of Hearts in the history of the kingdom!" He then leaned over to the boy's ears. "Take care of her."

"Consider it done," said the knight simply. "Although if you ask me, she's quite troublesome. She's helpless and gullible. Sometimes she can be quite a burden. If only I don't need that money so much…"

"Sometimes, you may find that your strength is your weakness," advised the elder brother, looking at the oblivious onigiri. "But you will see that you may use that weakness to give you your strength, far greater than you've imagined."

"W-What are you talking about? Aren't you listening to me?" he wailed.

"I fully understand the situation, dear brother," he said, slapping the knight's shoulder. "The way your eyes light up when she smiles and laughs, the way you act around her as if she's a treasure you must protect so possessively with your life, the way your impassive eyes crinkle in amusement at her antics…it's not too hard to decipher what all of those mean…"

"You're nuts," muttered the knight, sweatdropping.

But deep inside he couldn't help but wonder whether he really does act that way around the Queen…

"You mean everything you said?" he asked suddenly.

The Fashionable One looked at him with his sincere, open, emerald eyes, and said, "You mean you actually _believed_ everything I say?"

He blinked.

His brother blinked too.

Then the Caterpillar Man laughed. "Tra-la-la! Hey, 'Shire, the knight of Hearts actually called my bluff!"

The Cheshire Cat grinned. "Really? I told you, those Psychology courses will come in handy!"

The knave clenched his fists. "Screw my absolutely twisted brother." His gaze then went to the cheerful Honda Tohru, and his eyes softened peculiarly.

"So after we pass by this forest, we will reach the main gates of the kingdom?" said Tohru as she followed the knight.

"Yes. So I hope we don't run into any more trouble. We'll just walk a few more kilometers and we're safe in the kingdom gates," he said.

"Ah-" Her eyes saddened. Her knave noticed that, and asked her what was wrong.

"N-Nothing…it's just that…I'm afraid to meet the king. W-What if he doesn't believe that I'm the Queen?" she asked. "And what if I don't get to see Momiji anymore?"

He said nothing.

"Oh well, you mustn't bother with my trivial problems…"

"If the King refuses you, then…you can stay…with me," he stammered, for the first time, showing an emotion so boyishly cute that she could swear that he was blushing.

"Ah, I'll be a burden-"

"You're not!" he burst out. He cleared his throat. "I mean, you can be with me for the meantime, while we still can't find a way to get you back to your world…" He finally looked at her and smiled shyly. "If you would like that, that is."

She giggled. "I would like that very much."

He gazed at the smiling girl in front of him, and felt his heart race.

__

Something about her smile that warms my heart so…

His blood then froze. "Honda-san, watch out!" He grabbed her down just as an arrow hit his shoulder, barely missing the stunned Queen.

"Jack-kun!" she cried. She looked at him with mixed worry and panic. "Jack-kun, are you ok?"

"Run…"he instructed her, knowing that the arrow that hit him was filled with poison. He couldn't protect her anymore even from a worm.

"You're crazy!" she said. "I will not leave you!" She helped him up and supported him with her body. "We're going to make it to that gate, together!"

"Don't you understand? The enemies will be here any second now!" he barked in desperation. His vision was beginning to wane, but he forced himself to be strong. No matter what, he was not going to die unless he knew that the Queen was safe.

"You're right!" She suddenly pushed him into the hole of a tree. "They must not see you, or else they'll kill you." She smiled at him sadly. "I've been enough trouble to you, Jack-kun."

It dawned on him what she was about to do. "Honda-san!"

She took out a small pack holding some herbs the Caterpillar Man gave her. "Here." She let him sip the liquid meant to ease pain in wounds.

He started to feel sleepy, but he stubbornly tried to sit up. "You're going nowhere! I am your knight, and I promise to be with you at all times-"

Her hand touched his face. " And I thank you for that, with all my heart. Thank you so much for everything. I promise that I'll come back when I can. I want…" Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she blinked them back. "…to be with you…" With that, she bolted out of the tree hollow to face whoever released the poisonous arrow.

"Honda-san!" He tried to stand up, but his body failed him.

"Damn you…I'll still…find you. No…matter what, I'll find…you. I'll be with…you…"

And he felt himself plunge into darkness.

__

I am a little glad because I fell into this world, because if I didn't…

…I wouldn't have met you.

Thank you so much for everything.

Tohru stood in front of the Diamond soldiers. "If it is me that you want, then come and get me!" She started to run in the opposite direction, back to the Lotus Forest.

__

Who knows? I might run into Aya-san and the others again!

However, she noticed that she missed a turn somewhere in the chase. She didn't know where in the woods she was already, because she was used to having Jack as her guide.

Upon remembering the knight, her fear subsided.

__

I've been burdensome enough for him. It is now my turn to protect him.

She then felt an arrow hit her on the leg. She collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. 

"You idiot!" she heard a guard yell. "We must not hurt the Queen when we bring her to the Diamond king!"

"It's too late for that! Let's just bring her to the nearest house and treat her there!" barked the soldier back.

Tohru felt that she was being carried effortlessly. She couldn't fight them off anymore, because the poison is fast taking its toll on her.

Sleep…she just wanted to sleep…

__

She woke up a few hours later, located in a strange place. She sat up then looked around. She was laid on a soft, silk bed, her leg dressed already with bandages. In front of her, the blue curtains danced in the breeze coming from the open window.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"Good, you're awake."

She turned to her right and saw a young girl with soft, quiet eyes and equally soft orange hair seated beside his bed. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"Shouldn't we be the one asking that?" said another voice, still groggy as if it just woke up from a deep sleep. "I hope you don't get too cocky here, young lady. You are in our territory."

The voice came from a young boy with light brown hair and sleepy eyes hinted with some sarcasm.

"What are you looking at?" the boy barked at her.

"N-Nothing!" she stammered. "Y-You kind of remind me of someone…Sohma Hiro." She turned to the girl. "And you remind me of Kisa."

"Don't compare us to people that we don't know!" barked the boy.

"Y-Yes!"

The girl sighed. "Dorm Mouse, calm down. She might have been through a horrible experience in the hands of the Diamond soldiers." She turned to her. "I am the Duchess, and you were brought here in our house by the Diamond Army, wanting us to treat you."

"Oh yes! Where are they now?" she asked.

"They're downstairs, waiting for you to wake up so they can bring you to their King." The duchess looked at her intently. "Is it true that you are the legendary Queen?"

She nodded slowly. 

"So the gossips are true," said the Hiro look-alike slowly. "You look anything but the Queen. Sorry for shouting at you awhile ago, but you look really dumb- not exactly what you would expect from a legendary figure."

"Dorm mouse!" scolded the Kisa look-alike.

The onigiri sweatdropped. "Ehehehe." She then became worried. "I must get out of this place. I promised someone that I will return for him."

The Duchess looked troubled. "But how? The soldiers are downstairs!"

Tohru looked out at the window.

__

I must think of a way…I must see Jack-kun again.

****

Tsuzuku

Syaowee's rants: I thank Haku-kumo, Z.A. Franks, Shadowstorm & mOMIji for keeping me company in the site's message board. Oh yeah, by the way, KyteAura, Sora and Kairi looked so cute when the Sora Heartless turned back to his human form hugging Kairi! ^^ But Riku still is cuter and Cloud Strife ROCKS!


	9. 9

"Where is the queen?" demanded the head of the Diamond guards as he barged into the room.

The Duchess looked at him quietly. "May I remind you of your ethics, Sir? This is a private property, and I think you should knock first before entering."

"So where is she?" he asked, looking around the empty room.

Just then, the Dorm Mouse came out, with a maid behind him. "Duchess, may I ask your permission to go to the market and shop for the Queen's medicines?" asked the Hiro look-alike.

The Kisa look-alike nodded. "Yes, but be sure to return soon." She turned to the figure underneath the thick blanket. "She might wake up already, and it will be a shame if we would face her without a ready welcome for her."

"You do that," agreed the guard, before he went down the stairs.

The Dorm mouse turned to Tohru, who was disguised as a maid. "OK, so where do you want me to take you now, Queenie?"

"To the Kingdom of Hearts," said the onigiri.

__

I'll face the King, just as Jack-kun wants. Then I'll ask the King's help to find him, then I'll ask him to double the amount of the reward he would give to Jack.

If only to compensate for everything that he did for me.

"Take care of the Queen," said the Duchess.

"Yes, Milady."

"And take care of yourself too," said the girl softly.

The mouse blushed. "Y-Yes!"

Still in her maid disguise, Tohru and the Dorm Mouse left the Duchess' house nervously, treading the path back to the Kingdom of Hearts.

"So…you are a friend of the Duchess?" asked Tohru, attempting to create a conversation.

"Her servant," said the mouse grumpily.

"Apparently, she likes you," said the riceball, grinning.

The mouse blushed. "N-No." He then turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking me those things anyway? Who are you anyway, a secret agent of the kingdom?"

"No, but you see, I have friends back in my world who are like you." She looked nostalgic. "Kisa and Hiro…you're like Hiro, you know. He loves Kisa a lot, and he wants to be the prince he would protect her at all times when he grows up."

"And you think whatever happens in your world applies to us here?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "Because when I look at your eyes, they echo the same caring look in Hiro's eyes when looking at Kisa."

The boy looked stunned, then shrugged dismissively. "Whatever."

She beamed. "Well, why don't you tell me something about the Duchess? What is she like?"

He looked a little hesitant, but he obviously looked happy to oblige. "She's a young heiress of the title, because her parents died early on. We are childhood friends, because my father is also a servant of her mother. When my own father died, I took over the role of the Duchess' guardian."

"She is very quiet, and I can see how lonely her eyes are, but it pleases me so to see her smile with her eyes when I cheer her up. Just a little smile from her, and I can feel my heart soar…if you know what I mean," he said, then glanced at her to check if she was still listening.

She was. She could feel admiration for the depth of love the Dorm Mouse' young heart is capable of.

"The Duchess…I'm sure she is very grateful to have you by her side," she said.

"That is too much!" exclaimed the Hiro look-alike. "You have no right to assume her feelings!" But he looked like he wanted to believe her.

She giggled.

"This is the gates of the Kingdom," said the Mouse, turning to the Onigiri.

She looked at the brick wall with heart statues everywhere. "Um, yeah."

"I better get going." The Dorm Mouse was about to leave when she tapped his shoulder.

"You'll make a good prince to her someday," she said.

"Shut up," muttered the mouse, but he smiled a little. 

Tohru looked at the gates, her fists clenched, then headed into the kingdom.

"Wake up!" barked a gruff voice. "Hey you!"

The Jack was awaken by a kick on his stomach. He was feeling better, so he was able to dodge the next kick that was heading for his face.

"So…you are the famed Jack of Hearts, the best fighter in the kingdom of Hearts," said the guard menacingly. "The protector of the legendary Queen. How do you do?"

One glance and he instantly knew who this guard was from. "The Diamond pack. The wealthiest among the palaces suits, but not exactly the smartest," he said, smirking.

"Why you-" The guard attacked, but the Jack remained passive.

"Fool," muttered the Jack before he countered the move of the soldier.

In just a few minutes, the entire half of the Diamond foot soldiers were disposed of already. 

"You…you would regret this…you'll never find…the Queen…" The last soldier lost his consciousness.

The Jack drew his sword back, then turned to the woods.

"Where is she?" he wondered aloud.

"In the place of diagonal four corners, she is in danger of being detained. Hurry, if the noble knave still wants to get back the Queen."

He looked up and saw the wagging tail of the Cheshire Cat. "You again?! I thought you were locked up by my brother in his house already?!!"

"Meow," drawled the Shigure look-alike. "Hel-lo? Why would I lock myself up in there? The Queen has nicer legs than the Fashionable Caterpillar!"

"PERVERT!"

"Anyway, just like I said, the Queen is in danger of being detained." The Cat sighed. "I was so disappointed when I learned that the one who entered my property is not the Queen."

"Where is she going?"

"The place has only four corners…right, left, and center," said the Cat, holding up two claws. The Jack sweatdropped. "Take a guess."

"I'm going to skin you alive someday, and feed your guts to the birds," he muttered.

"Please, you have to bring me to the King!" begged Tohru.

"You cannot go in there without an appointment!" said the head of the guards exasperatedly.

"But I am the Queen of Hearts!" she cried.

"Yeah right, and my mother is a cow." He looked at the onigiri testily. "If you really are the Queen, where is the Jack of Hearts whose suppose to be with you?"

"He's in danger! We have to help him!" she cried, growing more desperate.

"The Jack is in danger? _The_ Jack?" The soldiers laughed. "Go away, lady! We have no time for your jokes! The Jack is the best fighter in our kingdom! He can _not_ be in danger!"

Tohru looked at the kingdom, on the verge of tears, then pivoted around. 

__

Everything is up to me now.

As Tohru was heading outside the kingdom, a stranger called her attention.

"You say, you are the Queen?" asked the man, his long hair blowing in the breeze.

She looked at him. _Should I…trust him?_

"I found the Jack of Hearts…he's resting in my house right now." He offered her his hand. "Would you like to come with me and see him?"

She instinctively took his hand. "Yes, please! Take me to him! I must see him!"

"My pleasure," said the man before he hit her on her nape. Her vision turned black.

"You're back, Damn Jack," said the Mad Hatter upon seeing the knight in his tea party house.

"Yes, Stupid Hatter," he muttered. He looked at the lovely assistant by the Hatter's side.

"What'ya looking at, stranger?" barked the long light-yellow haired woman.

He turned back to the Hatter. "You must help me. I must find the Queen."

"You _lost_ her? How much dumber can you get?" yelled the Hatter.

"I have no time to exchange insults with you. I want to find her," said the knight, fighting off desperation.

"Why should I? I warned her already that you'll only bring her danger, but she still chose to come with you. I don't think I should involve myself with you anymore."

The Jack realized with a sinking heart that the Hatter was right.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you," instructed the Mad Hatter, eyeing him intently.

Without blinking, he said, "Because I care for her."

Tohru woke up in a regal room, filled with diamond designs done in purple and red. Everything shone in gold and sparkles of diamonds. She looked down and realized that she was dressed in a royal purple gown too.

"I'm glad you're awake now, Your Highness," said a voice.

She turned and saw the man she met in the kingdom gates looking at her, only now, he wasn't dressed in a simple gray merchant outfit. He was now dressed lavishly as a king.

She then blinked. He reminded her of someone…

He stood up gracefully and crossed the distance between them. "You must forgive me for doing that to you, but you see, my only purpose of doing that it to get you away from that kingdom hastily. You see, I am in danger when I'm around the Hearts Territory."

"Y-You were spying?" she asked.

"No, I just happen to be passing by when I heard your conversation with the palace guards." He eyed her. "Are you really the Queen?"

"Jack-kun says so," she said quietly. 

He nodded solemnly.

She then realized who he reminds her of. Kyo and Yuki's martial arts sensei, Kazuma.

"Your Highness, I used to be part of the Kingdom of Hearts," he said, smiling a little. "Before the sibling Jack of Hearts who came to the palace, I used to be the original Jack of Hearts, then I retired to become the Mad Hatter, the adviser of the four palace suits."

"Oh!"

"However, when a new King of Hearts came to power – an evil young man with a twisted mind – I decided that I must do everything I can to save the people of the Kingdom of Hearts. I then trained as a knight of the Diamonds, then I later married the daughter of the King of Diamonds. I now have taken his place, and rules this place." He looked at her. "I know about the Legend of the Heaven-sent Queen, so I want to ask your help. I want to liberate the people of the Kingdom of Hearts."

"M-My help?"

"Yes."

"H-How?"

"Marry me."

****

Tsuzuku

__

I promised some people that I will give a Yukiru chapter, but well, my hands-on minutes is up. Time for the internet! By the way, watch out for the new lay-out of my Yukiru site, and a new Furuba site – a small shrine for Sohma Shigure, my favorite character!

* syao-chan* 


	10. 10

****

A/N: Sorry for not updating Serendipity for awhile…I was busy making a new lay-out for my Yukiru site and building my Shigure fansite. I'll update tomorrow, promise.

Kyte-chan, I finished Kingdom Hearts already! Yay! I sang Simple and Clean as Kairi and Sora separated! Whee!

************************

"M-Marry you?" sputtered the onigiri. "You're kidding! I mean, you told me you're _married_ already!"

Kazuma looked at her calmly. "I know. But you see, she's deceased long ago. You're going to meet her sister though."

"But how will me marrying you help the people of the Kingdom of Hearts?" she asked. She was still utterly stunned by his sudden proposal.

"You see, Your Highness, if the legend is right, then whoever will have you as his queen would earn enormous strength and might, enough to conquer the other kingdoms." His fists clenched. "Enough to topple the rule of the King of Hearts. "

"T-The King of Hearts?" But before Tohru could ask further, a quiet woman entered the bedroom. She blinked. _S-She reminds me of…_

"Lord Diamonds, I'm sorry for coming in without knocking," said the Kana look-alike. "But you see, there is a news coming in: our spies heard that the Jack of Hearts and the Mad Hatter were caught."

"The Mad Hatter and the Jack?" The man's forehead ceased. "What will they be doing here?"

Tohru's heart jumped. "Jack-kun!"

"You know what, Stupid Hatter? This idea of yours is breaking all records of dumb ideas any person could cook up," groaned the Jack of Hearts as he pulled off his wig.

The Hatter's lovely assistant took off her master's maid costume. "Don't talk that way to my master! He is the only thinking creature here in Wonderland, you know!"

"But to pretend that we are females to seduce the Diamonds guards so we can find Honda-san!" cried the Jack, aghast. "God, why ever did I let myself get hooked into this plan anyway?"

The Mad Hatter smirked. "Because you told me that you would do _anything_ for her, right?" He then smirked some more. "By the way, pink becomes you, Damn Jack."

"Shut up or die," muttered the Jack.

"Quiet!!!" barked the wards. "Jesus, I thought I would never live my life enough to see the respectable warrior, _the_ Jack of Hearts, dressing up as a girl! I was damn wrong!"

"Stop it!" yelled the Hearts knight.

"My boy at home looks up to you!" said the soldier. "He told me that when he grows up, he would like to be just like you! Now I would have to make him think twice!"

Jack had to restrain himself from tearing the iron bars apart. "It's all that stupid Mad Hatter's fault!!!"

Although it pained him to recall what happened, his mind stubbornly replayed the events…

__

"OK, so I have basically made you confess that you care for her very much," said the Mad Hatter, whose grin reminded the Jack of the Cheshire Cat. "Now we set our plan to motion."

"W-What plan?" asked the knight helplessly, who was taught by his folks to not trust easily the two prominent creatures in Wonderland: the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter. Must be distant relatives or something.

"First, we must drop by the house of the Fashionable Caterpillar…he's your brother, if I'm not mistaken. Your brother told me a lot of good tales about your childhood! Once, you were practicing your sword technique one super windy day, and the little girl from the Diamond Kingdom is there watching you. Then suddenly, a big breeze blew, and whoosh! The poor girl's skirt fluttered up, and your face-"

"Just tell me the plan, ok?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, of course!" He then filled him in about his plan of them posing as women who would give the soldiers "a good time" then they would use the opportunity to look for Tohru in the kingdom.

He was reluctant, but he did promise himself that he would find Tohru no matter what, so he went to his brother's house, allowed himself to be dressed in skimpy clothes and make-up, ignored the Fashionable Caterpillar's comments on what a "pretty boy that could make any mother proud" he was. Damn, he even ignored the Hatter's comment that "he was tempted to court him in his appearance now". He endured everything!

Only to have their covers blown after only 2 minutes of acting.

The Mad Hatter read his mind. "You know why they found out about us?"

"Tell me," he said sarcastically, although he already knew why.

"Because you act so rottenly," said the Hatter and his assistant at the same time before laughing their heads off.

He scowled. It wasn't his fault that he suddenly punched the soldier's stomach. _I mean, he was already harassing me!_ he thought as he remembered the drunk soldier touching his butt.

"Nevertheless, at least we have already penetrated the palace," said the Mad Hatter cheerfully. "Our plan is a success! A _screaming_ success!"

His assistant screamed for effect, just as the Knight of Heats sweatdropped.

"You guys are too noisy," said the Jack, wishing he was somewhere else, far from the female clothes on the floor, far from the lunatic Mad Hatter and his assistant, far from the iron cell, far from all of these…

He suddenly wished that he was back in the woods, journeying towards the Kingdom of Hearts, together with the cheerful Queen.

__

Honda-san…

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door open.

"Stand up!" said the head soldier roughly. "The king will see you now."

The Mad Hatter frowned. "The King? The King of Diamonds?"

Jack stood up. "Right."

Tohru looked at the Kana look-alike. "Where is the Lord Diamonds going?"

The girl shrugged. "It is none of our business already, Milady. It is best that we don't meddle anymore."

"But the Jack of Hearts!" cried the onigiri.

"The Lord is too honorable to do something malicious to someone he knows wouldn't fight back," said the girl. "By the way, you may call me Maid of Diamonds. I am the sister of the wife of the Lord."

"Oh!"

"If it would distract you for a moment, Milady, I would like to chat with you," said the Maid Diamonds, smiling.

Tohru suddenly felt that she liked the girl. "Sure!"

__

I will trust the Lord Diamonds on this. I know that he will not hurt Jack-kun.

"Hey, you're thinking deep, deep thoughts again," said the Hare, looking up at the pensive Ace of Hearts.

He blinked. "Nonsense. I was just…thinking about the condition of the Jack of Hearts. The King of Hearts is already growing very impatient. He wants to see the Queen now."

"Really?" said the Hare innocently. "But your eyes say otherwise. Your thoughts are flying off to something very far…"

Silence.

"Or should I say, someone?" asked the Hare.

"Nonsense," repeated the Ace, but this time, with less convictions. His lonely eyes were reminiscing.

"You see, Your Highness," began the Maid of Diamonds. "I used to be part of the Kingdom of Hearts."

"Eh? You too?" said Tohru.

She nodded. "I am the lady that the King of Hearts is intending to marry, so I lived with him in his kingdom. However…" She looked down on the floor, blushing faintly. "I do not love the King of Hearts. I am in love with someone else…but he does not know that. And I don't think he would care to know about my feelings."

"The Ace of Hearts?" guessed Tohru.

The Maid looked up, stunned. "How did you know?"

"Eh? Lucky guess," said the girl, sweatdropping.

"He used to be my companion. The King of Hearts…he entrusted the Ace to be my keeper. He would become my protector, since the King is bedridden." There was a glowing look on the maid's face. "A dashing man he was…so gentle, yet so tough. We can be so intimately close with each other, but he still insists on putting an invisible wall between us."

Tohru's heart raced. _Just like Jack-kun…and Yuki-kun!_

She shook her head. "Oh, this is crazy!" She bowed to the Queen. "I'm sorry for telling you all of these, but you see, when my sister passed away, I had been longing for a female companion. A-And this is my first time to have a female friend-"

Tohru touched her shoulders. "It's alright. You can tell me anything that is on your mind, and I will listen."

The Maid's face lit up.

The prisoners were stunned when they met the King of Diamonds.

"Sensei!!" gasped the Mad Hatter and the Jack of Hearts at the same time.

The Lord Diamonds wasn't smiling. "It's been quite awhile."

****

tsuzuku 


	11. 11

"Finally, we meet again," said the Lord Diamonds as he eyed his former students of swordsmanship testily. 

"Why…how did you…" sputtered the Mad Hatter.

The Jack was able to put the Hatter's words more coherently. "Why are you here in the Kingdom of Diamonds?"

The mighty ruler of the kingdom turned to his guards. "You may leave me now."

"But Your Majesty!" protested the guards.

"I can take care of myself adequately," said the King. "After all, I used to be one of you."

The guards knew only too well not to try the patience of their esteemed ruler. They left the dungeon.

"Why are you here?" repeated the Jack.

"I left the palace because I don't want to serve the ruler of the Hearts Kingdom. I cannot promise my full loyalty to a king I do not believe in," he explained.

"You used to be a very impressive Jack of Hearts, then an equally good Mad Hatter, the wisest of Wonderland. Why did you turn your back on us and become an kingdom enemy?" asked the Jack.

"Because I will topple the Hearts kingdom," said the king calmly.

"What?!"

"I do not believe that the current Hearts king will be a good king to the Hearts people that I love. Therefore, it is my duty to liberate them from his tyranny." The ruler's fists clenched. "If the legend is true, and the Queen that is under my custody can bring me glory enough to be the mightiest kingdom in the world, then I can wage a war and invade the Hearts Kingdom."

"Y-You can't do that!" gasped the Mad Hatter. "A war?! But everyone here is living in peace!"

"Wrong," said the Lord Diamonds. "Everyone is living in silenced sufferings. Their cries that their ruler suppress. I will save them."

"I can't understand your logic," said the Jack. "You were once a knight sworn to protect the royalty. The people will hate you if you undertake the first step in destroying peace."

"If you want real peace, you must accept that war is the way to achieve it once and for all." He smiled sardonically. "I do not expect you to understand my ideals though, since both of you are too wrapped up in your own affairs to care about other people."

Silence.

"The Hearts Kingdom is deteriorating, and it needs a new leader," said the Lord Diamonds, turning his back on them. "You yourselves should know what I mean."

The Jack clenched his fists. "The end can never justify the means. War is evil."

"And so, because of that idealistic thought, you will keep on pretending that everything is alright? You will keep your eyes shut on what is happening?" asked the former Hearts knight. "Where are the fierce-spirited students that I had reared before?"

Heavy silence hung on the air.

"I shall give you an offer." He turned to the Jack. "I will triple the amount that the Hearts King will give you, and I'll give you an important post in this kingdom as well. But you must leave the Queen here."

The Jack froze.

Tohru sat down comfortably as she listened to the Maid Diamonds' narration.

"Me and my adopted sister, Mayu, were reared here, and at our young age, we already knew that one us of us will be picked to marry someone in Hearts kingdom, our former ally. The other will stay here to rule our own kingdom. Since I was the legal daughter, I was picked by the Lord Hearts to be his wife. We were engaged immediately, and I was separated from Mayu. I went on to live in the Hearts Kingdom. That's where I met the Ace of Hearts…"

__

"I entrust you to take care of her," ordered the young King of Hearts as his right-hand, the Ace, bowed politely.

The Maid Diamonds looked at the unsmiling Ace, and felt her heart skip a beat. Unlike the disgust she felt when she first saw her to-be husband, she felt unexplainable excitement to talk to the Ace.

She gasped when his eyes met hers. She smiled shyly at him, but he merely gave her a polite nod of acknowledgement. 

Soon, they were dismissed from the bedroom of the King. She was escorted by the still unspeaking Ace into her royal bedroom.

She glanced at him uncertainly, but even his back looked so cold and unresponsive.

She tried to strike a conversation. "How old are you?"

"Much older than you are," he said in a curt voice.

"Um, yeah. I kind of noticed that," she said. "I'm fourteen years old."

No reply.

"Um…I don't have a big brother…so if you don't mind…can I call you nii-san?" she asked.

"Whatever pleases you," he said in the same curt voice.

"It pleases me…very much. What about you?" she asked.

"If it pleases you, then it pleases me too," he said coldly.

"Sounds like it," she muttered. "Anyway, you can call me Chiisa, if you like."

"Why?" He glanced at her briefly.

She walked beside him and tiptoed. "Because I feel so little when I'm beside you." She used her hand to emphasize their height differences.

"Very well," he said. He showed her the door of her bedroom. "This is where you will retire."

She peeked into the lavish bedroom. "Can't I choose my own room?" she whined.

His brow shot up, but he relented. She picked a much simpler room, but one with a big window that holds a view of the entire kingdom.

"This is great!" she said cheerfully. "Thanks, Nii-san!"

The Ace shrugged. "If you need something, call me. I'm on the other end of the hallway."

"Yup!" 

He had barely exited the room when she called him. "Nii-san!"

His face was unreadable. "P-Please, Your Highness, don't call me that way when we're outside your room."

"Sure thing! But you still have to call me 'Chiisa', you know."

"As you wish, Chiisa." He crossed his arms. "What do you need, Your-"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Chiisa," he said, forehead creased. "Why did you call me?

"Nothing. I was just trying it out," she said, collapsing into merciless giggles.

He sighed. "Now that you have tried it out…"

"Nii-san, Nii-san…it sounds soooo good!" she said.

"A fourteen-year-old who acts ten years younger," he muttered before leaving the room.

The Ace closed the bedroom at the other end of his own room's hallway. Every morning, he ensures that this room was always cleaned and maintained properly, even if its resident was here no more.

He could still remember the bright-eyed and cheerful fourteen-year-old Maid Diamonds roaming around the castle, her infectious laughter livening up the hollow hallways of the Hearts Palace.

__

"Nii-san!!!"

Immediately, he raced towards her, who was on the floor, holding on to her fist. "Chiisa! What happened?" he asked.

He then noticed the pieces of glass strewn on the floor. 

"I was running around with the Cheshire Cat when I accidentally bumped this glass statue off its rack!" she sobbed. "I know that this is the King's favorite statue…I know he's going to punish me." She laid her head on his chest and wept uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking. "I'm so stupid…I already broke the entire silverware in the kitchen which was the palace gift of the Clubs…now I'm in for it."

"Ssh, no one has to know," he said, voice suddenly soft. He placed a consoling arm around her. "I won't tell."

She looked up, still misty-eyed. "Promise?" she asked, voice still broken. This made her all the more vulnerably beautiful.

And the Ace of Hearts was aware of that.

She is just a child, and yet now, she looked every inch a woman.

He lifted her bleeding hand to his lips. "Promise." And before he could think of what he was going to do next, he started to tongue-kiss the back of her palm.

Instead of looking stunned, she looked delighted. "This…feels nice."

The flushed cheeks, the starry eyes…they proved too much for him. He stood up abruptly. "We shall treat your wound, Your Highness."

Although surprised by his sudden change of mood, she nodded.

She was back into her seemingly endless chatter, but the Ace knew that somehow, he would never look at her the same way he did before. For now, he was aware of her as a woman.

And he was a man. A lonely man.

And before he could do something stupid, he would have to start building the wall between them again.

The Kana look-alike smiled sadly at Tohru. "I was foolish and reckless at my young age. I led myself to believe that he feels something for me too."

"Fatal attraction?" asked the onigiri.

"Well, something like that," said the Maid Diamonds. "That night, I bravely went to him…"

__

Clutching her dressing robe over her night gown, she bravely crossed the long hallways filled with spooky shadows and only mildly illuminated by the full moon outside.

The statues lining up the hallways started to look menacing to the fourteen-year-old eyes of the princess, but she went on.

Finally, she found the only room on the other end of the hallway. She was sure it belonged to the Ace. She entered the room and braced herself mentally.

Only to find an empty bed.

She was half-relieved and half-disappointed. She shook her head. She was just going to forget her moment of recklessness in the sunny rays of the sun tomorrow.

She was about to leave the room when the door opened, with the gaping Ace staring at her in shock.

She hugged herself. "A-Ah!"

"You need something?" he asked, self-consciously tying the belt of his own robe. However, she could still see a little flesh of his chest peeking in. She suddenly wondered how it felt to lay her head on it, and feel its strength.

"Ah-" Her face turned crimson, and she looked down. "I-I was just going to greet you Goodnight."

"I have a feeling that it is not your intention," he said, suddenly grabbing her arm. "Listen to me-"

"Let me go!" she cried, alarmed.

"Why do you keep on pestering me, anyway?" he barked.

"I'm not pestering you! I just want to be close to you!" she wailed.

"Well I don't want to be close to you!" he yelled. "I want you away from me!"

Her pride was hurt, but she was determined not to show it. "Prove it!"

"Huh?"

"Prove to me that you do not want me!" she dared. "Kiss me, then tell me to leave!"

He was stunned.

"They say that kisses change everything," she said, suddenly refusing to think rationally. "Now do it!"

"Alright, just this once," he said determinedly. He held her shoulders, rubbing them methodically. Then his fingers ran against her silky-smooth slender neck, up to her hair. He then cupped her face.

"You are one hell of a manipulative brat," he murmured huskily.

"And you are such a stiff straight-laced monster," she replied, voice barely audible.

Their lips met, tentatively at first, then started to move passionately and deeply.

He held her closer while she allowed herself to collapse against his strong arms as his mouth probed hers deeper. His kiss started to grow hungrier and more intense.

But then, they had to part and catch their breaths.

"N-Now…tell me if you really want me away…" she ordered.

He inhaled shakily. He wanted her…he wanted her so badly. His shaking hand caressed the wild tangles of her hair that he knew he caused. "Get out…Get out of my life…"

The Maid's eyes were already shaking, then tears streaked down her face. "He was my first love…"

Tohru bit her lip. "Maid Diamonds…"

The Ace leaned on the door, sighing. He couldn't forget that night. He wanted her desperately. He wanted her to be his. But he knew it was a grave sin to the Hearts King.

"I wonder…did she marry someone else already…I haven't heard news about it yet…but then again…would I like to hear it anyway?" he mused.

The reason?

He was still passionately in love with her.

"What will you do now?" asked the Mad Hatter after the Lord Diamonds left.

The Jack of Hearts remained silent.

****

tsuzuku

__


	12. 12

__

Whew! I'm still having problems with building the Shigure site, but here I am, already having an idea on another Furuba site…this time, it's a fanfiction archive! Anyway, more details on that later. ^^ But I already have the basic blueprint of my site. As for my Yukiru one, I'm still on the process of updating the sections. They want more images, so I, the Graphically-Challenged One, am practicing my skills on image editing.

Um, enough chat. On with the story!

"Maid Diamonds," said Tohru while the Kana look-alike was serving her dinner. "May I ask of you a favor?"

"Sure," said the woman, smiling brightly. "Serving the Queen is my pleasure."

She fiddled with her skirt. "C-Can you permit me to see the Jack of Hearts?"

The smile was immediately wiped off the face of the woman. "Oh." She looked down and continued to serve her food.

"Please, Maid Diamonds?" she pleaded.

"T-That is such a huge thing to ask of me," said the Maid softly. "Milady, defying the orders of my brother-in-law is an unthinkable thing to do in this kingdom!"

"B-But…" Tohru was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, but I'll still see him whether you will permit me or not." She stood up and headed for the door.

"W-Wait!" The Maid Diamonds stood up. "You are too stubborn, you know. Alright, but we have to be very careful, ok?"

Tohru's eyes lit up. " Thank you!"

The Jack of Hearts watched wearily as the Mad Hatter and his lovely assistant played a mean game of poker.

The Hatter stood up, utterly dismayed. "How could you? You were cheating! I saw you!"

"I wasn't! You were!" retorted the lovely assistant, standing up. She reached over the Hatter's jacket and pulled out the Ace. "See?"

"I'm not the only one who's got a trick in his sleeves!" The Hatter reached over and pointed to the card peeking out on the cleavage of the tight maid outfit of the assistant.

"It's not a card!" said the assistant, blushing. "It's…um… a recipe for salad."

"Does a recipe for salad have black clubs on it?" asked the Hatter.

"Those aren't clubs! Those are…um…cauliflower!"

"I still say you're cheating! Take out that card and prove that it's a recipe card!" dared the Mad Hatter, who was right.

"Then I dare you to get it!" said the lovely assistant, leaning forward to show off her proud cleavage. "Come on, take it!"

Both the Mad Hatter and the Jack of Hearts blushed profusely. "What do you think are you doing?" yelled the Kyo look-alike.

"I'll resolve this," said the Jack, standing up.

The lovely assistant looked stunned. "A-Are you serious? You're really going to get it?"

The knight knelt in front of her, his eyes on the card.

The lovely assistant tried to cover the card with her hands, but the Jack held her hands imprisoningly with his left hand. The other he used to draw out his sword and use its pointed edge to poke the card out of the assistant's chest.

"Way to go, Damn Jack!" cheered the Hatter.

The Jack couldn't help but smile when he saw the three of clubs facing them. "A recipe card, huh?"

"G-Gee, how did that get there?" asked the lovely assistant, eyes blinking innocently.

"Jack-kun!"

The knight's eyes widened. _I know that voice._

He turned around and saw the Queen heading for their prison cell, a fearful woman behind her.

"Jack-kun!" cried Tohru. She went to his cell, but discovered that it was locked. 

"Honda-san!" He quickly came to her and clasped her hands that were able to slip through the iron bars. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head and smiled tearfully. "How about you? Are you alright? How is your wound?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, now that I see you're safe."

The Mad Hatter went to the bars too. "Your Highness, I told you before not to go with him anymore. Now look, you're in danger! If you would have stayed in the tea party with me, I could have you as my assistant rather than this worthless _cheating _pathetic excuse for a lovely assistant." He glared at the Uo look-alike, who in turn, glared back at him too.

The knight was enraged. "Will you behave yourselves in front of the Queen?"

The Maid Diamonds smiled sadly. "The Jack of Hearts."

The prisoners stopped talking.

"I just want to ask…does the Ace of Hearts already have a wife?"

The knight bowed politely. "No, he does not have a wife yet."

The woman's eyes lit up, then welled up with tears. She turned her back on them shamefully to wipe the tears streaking down her face.

Tohru stood up and patted the woman. "Since you helped me see Jack-kun again, I will help you see the Ace of Hearts once again."

"R-Really?" gasped the Kana look-alike, then blushed embarassedly. "I mean, I know it's such a huge favor-"

"I'll help you!" said Tohru, pulling her arm. "We must get out of this place first though."

"But how?" asked the Maid. "The royal Diamond guards are very powerful!"

The Mad Hatter stood up. "Not to worry, everyone. I have a plan."

The Jack looked skeptical. "Is it safe?"

"What an absurd question from you, Jack of Hearts!" said the Hatter, laughing.

"Answer my question!" yelled the knight.

The Hatter stopped laughing. "Um…". Everyone sweatdropped.

"I knew it," sighed the Yuki look-alike.

The Mad Hatter took out a chunk of dog food. "Here is the answer to our prayers!"

The Jack's forehead creased. "Where did you get that?"

"From my jacket. But it was just a coincidence, of course."

"Of course," agreed the knight sarcastically.

"We open the can…" The Hatter took out a can opener from one of the pockets of his jacket.

"Another coincidence?" asked the knight, groaning.

"Yup!" said the Hatter proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Tohru, starry-eyed. "Fate must have dictated to have you bring a can of dog food and a can opener in your pocket all this time!"

The Jack sweatdropped. "Your Highness…"

"Anyway, now that the can is open, we wait," said the Mad Hatter.

"What?!" exclaimed the knight, face dark. He turned to his companions, but they were all doing what the Hatter was instructing them. He groaned before he imitated them.

Minutes have barely slipped when a face appeared. "Hello? What's this dreamy aroma I smell?" The Cheshire Cat's entire body materialized. "Dog food! Wow, my favorite!" A bib appeared magically around its neck before he started to dig in the food.

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the Shigure look-alike devour the food hungrily.

And you call yourself a cat?" asked the knight incredulously as he looked at the clean can of dog food then back at the Cheshire Cat still licking its paws.

"My culinary taste is _diverse_," said the cat.

"R-Right," agreed Jack, sighing.

"So…now that you have eaten," began the Mad Hatter. " Will you help us with something?"

"Got a toothpick?" asked the Cheshire.

"Here." The Mad Hatter took out a pack of it from his jacket and handed it to the cat. "So, like I was saying…"

"How about a breath freshener?" asked the Cheshire again.

The Hatter took a bottle from his jacket. "Here you go." He then continued talking. "So, where are we? Ah yes, you-"

"It's not the flavor that I want!" whined the cat.

The Jack was about to lunge on the Cheshire and tear him apart had not the lovely assistant restrained him.

"It's the _only_ flavor available," interrupted Tohru quietly.

The Cheshire perked up. "Oh, the Queen is here!" The Cat licked its paws and ran them through its fur. "Hi there!"

"Cheshire Cat, can you help us escape this place?" she asked.

"No problemo!" said the Cat, wagging its tail for emphasis. It suddenly howled. "Awoooooooo!!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…" muttered the Jack, a vein popping on the side of his head.

Suddenly, they could hear something move from afar, then it was nearing them.

"What the-" Jack got the shock of his life when he saw the ground beneath them open and out came…

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!!" The Fashionable Caterpillar sprung from the ground. "You call, Cheshire Cat, my old man?"

The Cheshire nodded. "The Queen needs our help."

"Sure!" The Ayame look-alike turned to the onigiri. "What can I do to help?"

The Cheshire Cat winked at the Caterpillar Man. "_Distract_ the guards."

The Caterpillar Man saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

A few minutes later, they could hear the guards outside crying in extreme agony.

"What is the Aya-san doing?" asked Tohru, freaked out.

"Oh, you mean the Fashionable Caterpillar?" asked the Cheshire. "He's _tickling_ them. That is my friend's favorite hobby you know."

The knight's face was dark. "Oh God…"

"No….please! Stop! STOP!!!" echoed the voices of the poor guards, followed by the Caterpillar's delighted laughter.

"I think they're distracted enough," said the Mad Hatter. "Now what do we do to escape this place?"

"We ask the help of some other people," said the Cheshire. "First, Mad Hatter, pretend that you're choking."

"I can't!" protested the Hatter. "My acting is not just realistic enough!"

"Realistic? We'll fix that!" Suddenly the Cheshire lunged on the Hatter and choked him.

The sound of the Hatter choking seemed to trigger something, because now, they could all hear some sort of tornado-like noise fast approaching them!

Suddenly, the bricks of the cell wall exploded, and in came the heavily gasping March Hare and Ex-Lovely assistant Haru, both in their dominatrix form.

"Wow," said the Maid Diamonds, eyes wide. "The Hearts Kingdom surely has a lot of very strong fighters. We will never win in a war against you!"

The Jack of Hearts had to nod in agreement. 

"Let's go?" said the Mad Hatter.

"Wait," said the Jack, holding his hand up. "I'll stay here."

"Huh?" Tohru was shocked. "Jack-kun?"

His soft, violet eyes turned to her. "Honda-san, I'm sorry, but I'll have to stay and talk some sense to the Lord of Diamonds." 

"But…" Tohru looked down. 

She gasped when she felt his hands clasp hers tightly.

"Honda-san, I'll catch up with you guys," he promised. "As the knight of Hearts, and a representative of the Kingdom, I must speak in behalf of our kingdom to oppose war with the Diamonds kingdom."

"T-Then I'll stay with you too-"

"No, it's dangerous!" said the knight. He turned to the Mad Hatter. "Take care of her for me, will you?"

"No prob!" said the Hatter cheerfully. 

"Jack-kun…"

He smiled at her. "I'll be back at your side in no time at all."

She nodded, then followed the Cheshire Cat and the others outside.

"You sure are very brave," said the Maid Diamonds while she and the Jack waited for the Lord Diamonds in the throne room.

"I have something in mind that he must know," said the Jack simply.

The Maid looked at him for a few more moments, then looked down.

"The question is…will he listen?"

Silence.

****

tsuzuku


	13. 13

__

A/N: I am currently busy with the construction of my two sites: my Furuba Fanfic Archive and the Shigure site. So I may have to adjust my ficcating sked. For Keeps is still a big question mark, although last night, I decided to reformat the story for the last time. ^^ 

By the way, Syaoran no Hime thanks the people who are avid readers of my work. You guys inspire me in my work, and you just don't know how touched I am when you appreciate my work.

Arigato Gozaimasu! And with that, on with the story! Sorry for the mushiness of one of its scene….I just can't resist putting one! **lol**

***

"OK, so this is where we will part ways, Your Highness," said the Mad Hatter when they arrived at a fork ahead of the path.

Tohru saddened. "I see."

The Fashionable Caterpillar patted her consolingly. "The Cheshire Cat will accompany you to the Hearts Kingdom, where the Duchess will be waiting. She will be your ticket to enter the Hearts Kingdom."

"I'll miss you all!" said the onigiri, blinking back her tears as she hugged them. 

"We won't miss you," said the Lovely Assistant, Haru. "Because you will always stay here in our hearts, no matter what. We will not miss your presence at all."

She giggled. "Thank you!"

The Cheshire Cat turned to the Uo look-alike. "So where are you going now?"

"Anywhere but beside the Mad Hatter," she muttered.

"How dare you speak that way to our beloved Mad Hatter!" cried the March Hare and the Lovely Assistant.

"Would you like to meet another former lovely assistant of the Hatter? She hates him too, you know," said the Caterpillar Man.

"That would be a pleasure!" said the yellow-haired woman before walking with the Ayame look-alike.

The March Hare looked at her lord awkwardly. "Um, Lord Mad Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Will you have me back?" asked the Kagura look-alike quietly. "I-I…promise not to be too verbal about my love for you, just please give me the chance to live with you and play with you again, just like the old days?"

The Hatter's eyes softened. "Suit yourself. It is kind of weird not to have you around."

Tohru sweatdropped. The Mad Hatter knows what weird means?

"Oh, thank you!" cried the Hare happily.

"Hey, we can't be two lovely assistants of the same person!" protested the Haru look-alike.

"Oh yeah?" The Kagura look-alike's eyes glinted evilly.

"Yeah," said the ex-lovely assistant, eyes turning evil too.

The Mad Hatter sighed, then posed his hands in front of his chin. "I'm a very cute neko!"

The two suddenly turned back into their normal smiling selves again, and patted the Hatter's head. "Aw, how cute!"

"Should I applaud you for your bravery to stay and face the entire enemy kingdom, or should I mock you for your martyrdom for losing your chance to escape?" asked the Lord Diamonds, looking at the knight in front of him intently. The maid Diamonds was standing in the corner of the room quietly.

"A knight never runs away from his battles," said the Jack of Hearts, looking at his former teacher squarely. "You taught me that, remember?"

"You value my teachings, and yet, here you are, rebelling against me."

"I am rebelling against your crazed idea of violent revolution, sensei," corrected the Yuki look-alike. "There will be no good outcome for the war that you are planning, except unnecessary deaths and destruction, both for your constituents and for the people of Hearts that you claim to love."

"To build a new foundation, we must fertilize the old foundation with fresh blood. The people who will die will be heroes-"

"You're crazy!" yelled the knight. "Who are you to say who should die and who shouldn't? You are not a god!"

"I will be…soon."

"Here we are, Your Highness. The Hearts Kingdom," announced the Cheshire. True to the Caterpillar Man's words, the Duchess and the Dorm Mouse were waiting for her at the castle gates.

"You finally made it to the gates. The path may had been long and rocky, but you made it," said the Cat admiringly.

"It would have been nicer if…Jack-kun was here with me right now," said the onigiri softly.

"He will make it here," consoled the Cheshire Cat. "A knight is always true to his promises. On his honor."

"Cheshire Cat…"

"I can see it in his eyes, my child," said the Shigure look-alike, eyes twinkling. "He will come back, if only to see you again. He cares for you far more than he knows."

Tohru was about to reply when the Duchess took her by the hand.

"I have sent message to the Ace of Hearts already. He is ready to welcome us with a royal carriage, and he will be here any minute now."

Tohru turned to the Cheshire to say goodbye, but the cat was gone again.

"You will not succeed with your plans," said the Jack warningly, walking towards his former sensei. "Not if I can't help it."

"And what are you planning to do?" asked the Lord Diamonds.

The Jack took off his glove and slapped it on the face of the Diamonds king.

"I challenge you…a fight to the death," said the knight. "Whoever loses must concede to the wishes of the victor."

The Maid Diamonds gasped. "Wait-"

"You have gone mad," said the king. "A student can never beat his teacher."

"We shall see," said the knight as he drew out his sword.

"What about the Queen?" asked the Maid Diamonds.

The Jack paused.

--------

"Honda-san, I'll catch up with you guys. As the knight of Hearts, and a representative of the Kingdom, I must speak in behalf of our kingdom to oppose war with the Diamonds kingdom."

"T-Then I'll stay with you too-"

"No, it's dangerous!" 

__

"Jack-kun…"

Her eyes were shaking…they were trying their best not to well up with tears. His heart ached peculiarly, but then, the desire to protect her from the Lord Diamond's insanity grew even stronger.

His life was all about defending her, protecting her, caring for her. He had never felt this way in his entire life, and it was scaring him. How could the girl stir up a complex of emotions in him without so much a glance? 

"I'll be back at your side in no time at all."

And he intended to keep that word. Good lord, not even a raging bull can stop him. Nothing….no one in this world could ever do.

For him, Honda Tohru was worthy dying a thousand deaths for.

--------

"This fight is for her," said the knight.

"Very well. If your wish is to die so soon, I shall grant it." The lord pointed to the cliff. "We shall do it there."

"Welcome to the Kingdom," said the Ace of Hearts, face devoid of emotion. "The King of Hearts has been waiting for you for a long time."

__

He does really look like Hatori-san!

"Your Highness?" prompted the Duchess.

She nodded.

"You may leave us now," said the Ace, turning to the Kisa and Hiro look-alikes.

"E-Eh? Won't they come with me?" asked Tohru.

"No," said the Duchess, shaking her head. "The Hearts Throne is a very sacred place, reserved only for royal-blooded people and very special guests."

"I…see.." said the onigiri sadly.

"May I ask where the Jack of Hearts is?" asked the Ace.

"He chose to stay in the Kingdom of Diamonds. H-He said that he was going to talk with the king there," explained Tohru.

"The Kingdom Diamonds," said the Hatori look-alike, his eyes casting a far-away look again.

The Jack attacked the lord quickly. "Yaaaah!!!!!"

However, his attack was swiftly countered. "Too slow," hissed the ruler before stabbing the knight on the leg.

"Jack!" screamed the Kana look-alike.

Tohru stopped walking. She suddenly felt that her knee buckle. She collapsed on the ground, holding on to her knee.

"Your Highness?" asked the Ace with concern.

"J-Jack.." whispered Tohru.

"And you are a fool, for thinking that you can defeat me," said the Kazuma look-alike, walking towards the badly-bruised knight. His look on his former student was mixed pity and mocking. "Would you like to beg me to spare your life?"

"Stop it," begged the Maid of Diamonds.

"Do not meddle here, woman!" hissed the ruler.

"I…will not beg," mumbled the wounded Jack of Hearts. "If I will have to die…I will die with honor…something that you do not…understand anymore." He looked at the blood dripping from the slash on his chest. His left arm was unable. He was helpless.

"Perhaps…but I still am the victor," said the ruler, taking his sword out and pointing it down on him.

"Enjoy…your hollow and empty victory then," said the Jack, forcing a smirk.

"Say your prayers now," said the ruler as the knight shut his eyes. He didn't notice anymore the tears that were streaking down his face.

__

Before I die, please let me see her again. For one last time, I know it's impossible…but I want to see her again…

"Stop it!!!" yelled the Maid Diamonds, stepping in front of the knight. "He can't die! He mustn't die! He promised someone that he would come back for her!"

"He should have thought of that before challenging me. Now move away!" instructed the king.

"I won't!"

"Move!"

"No!" said the Maid stubbornly. "Kill me then, if you want."

The Jack stood up weakly. "M-Move away," he told the woman. "Let him do as he wish. If that is what would make him happy, to have blood flow down this ground, then let him."

"You're going to hurt the Queen!" said the Kana look-alike. "You promised!"

"If it will take my death for this man to realize his folly…" said the knight, wincing in pain. "I will fight you, sensei. I will fight. My body is battered, but my spirit is still fierce. Because I am fighting for the people that are important to me, as oppose to you, who is already drowning in your violent ideals. You are no different from a cold-blooded criminal, because you are just using justice as an excuse to kill!"

"You talk too much," said the king before pushing the maid away roughly and thrusting the sword into the knight's heart.

The maid's eyes widened.

But the scream she heard wasn't hers. She turned around and saw the petrified Tohru watching the scene, eyes in a state of shock.

"Jack-kun!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, before running towards the unmoving body lying on the ground.

__

It's Honda-san's voice.

I want to see her.

But all I can see is darkness.

Could it be?

I'm dying?

Tears raced down the cheeks of the queen as she hugged the knight to her chest. "You can't die! You can't leave me! You promised! You promised!"

The Maid collapsed on the grass, vision blurred with tears. _I wasn't able to stop this from happening…and I was right here. I was just right here._

"We'll be together…" whispered Tohru. "Right?" Her voice had gone weaker, out of exhaustion.

The Lord Diamond looked at the two then looked away. He drew his sword back into its sheath and walked away.

But then he stopped. He turned around and saw that the Queen was shocked too.

For the Jack of Hearts' hand moved, and was cupping the tear-streaked face of his Queen.

"A promise is a promise," he said weakly. "On a knight's honor, so do not cry, Honda-san."

"Lord Diamonds, come quick!" said the Maid Diamonds, crying and laughing at the same time. "We better treat him!"

The king still couldn't move.

__

How could it be? His heart…the Jack's heart is beating so strongly, that not even the edge of a sword can stop it from doing so.

Perhaps, I was wrong. Love is still stronger than the sword.

Love can make the change happen, not my blade.

Love can save all of us.

The Ace of Hearts rushed out from the carriage and attended to the injured knight. "Let's get him some herbs. We can save him."

Tohru bit her lip. "Please do everything that you can!"

The Ace nodded. "Sure, I will."

"I'll go get the medicines!" volunteered the Kana look-alike.

"What do you mean the Queen is not here yet?" wailed the rabbit. "The King of Hearts is waiting for her already! Where is the Ace?"

"The Queen suddenly took off, and the Ace went with her. They rode on one of the royal carriages, but I don't know where they went," reported one soldier.

"Oh no. The King wouldn't like this," said the rabbit nervously.

****

tsuzuku 


	14. 14

"Will the Jack be fine?" asked Tohru nervously when the Ace of Hearts opened the door of his clinic.

"Of course," said the Ace, smiling wearily. "He's not the Jack of Hearts for nothing!"

The Hare appeared. "Ace of Hearts, the Queen must rest for now. She has been through quite an experience in the Kingdom of Diamonds, you know."

Tohru blinked. "M-Momiji!" she squealed happily. "Wow, at last I found you!" 

The rabbit looked puzzled. "Huh? You're puzzling me, Your Highness."

The Ace of Hearts bowed. "I presume you have things to talk about, Hare." He left for the hallway.

The Maid of Diamonds was sitting on the bed of what used to be her room in the palace of Hearts when the door opened. She turned and found the Ace of Hearts staring at her, somewhat awkwardly.

"Um…" She stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I know I have no right to stay here. I-I'm about to leave…"

He held a hand up. "No, it's fine. Stay if you must."

She looked away. "T-Thanks." 

Silence.

"So how is the Jack?" she began.

"The operation was a little tricky, but it went well. He really had the desire to live."

"See what love can do?" she asked, smiling. "O-Oops, I forgot. The Ace is clueless with love."

He cleared his throat. "A-Actually…" He was desperately groping for words. After so many years…

She had grown more beautiful than ever, and time had not made his feelings for her fade away.

She stood up. "I better go back to my palace. After all, this is trespassing." She bowed and made her way to the door.

But then the Ace of Hearts blocked her way. "Wait!" he said urgently.

"E-Eh?" She gaped at him, flushed. "W-What is it?" She then looked down at the hand he was holding tightly.

He looked at it too, then dropped it, as if he held a hot potato. "About that night-"

She shrugged. "It's ok. I was young, and you just got carried away."

He was stunned. So all this time, it was only he who suffered so many years thinking about that incident? How it changed him so much and turned his world upside down?

"It means nothing to anymore," she said breezily. "You know how kids are. Always reckless." She headed for the door, and this time, he let her out.

When the door shut, he collapsed weakly against it. "Damn it!" he hissed.

"Maybe it means nothing to you, but it meant the whole world to me back then," he whispered, his fists clenched. "You don't know how much it hurt when you really disappeared the next morning."

"And until awhile ago, that hurt still persists. But right now, it hurts more then ever, because my hopes that you did love me was dashed."

He smiled sadly. "What a fool I am."

The Maid of Diamonds wiped a tear away from her eye silently. "God, why did he have to remind me about that? He's so sadistic…can't he see that it hurts me so much to be reminded by my stupidity? That I really thought he loves me?"

"Maybe because when he kissed me, I could feel that he want me. Only now, I understand that he just enjoyed it. It was all lust. Lust."

She looked up at the sky sadly. "What a fool I am." 

The Momiji look-alike shook his head, fascinated by the tales that the Queen narrated.

"So…just like the others…you are not Momiji…just another character in Wonderland," sighed the onigiri. 

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness."

"Ah well…" She looked out at the window. "What is the King of Hearts planning to do with me?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," he said. "My best guess is that you will be his prized trophy that he can brag to the neighboring kingdoms. You will be one thing that his fellow kings do not have."

"E-Eh?"

The Hare sighed. "The King is like that. He's fiercely competitive, and he can be possessive with the things he own. And now that you're in his kingdom, you are part of his possessions, so watch your actions, Your Highness."

Tohru felt unexplainable worry about the ominous statement of the Hare. "H-Hontou?"

"Nevertheless, you should rest-"

"The Jack told me that I can ask any wish from the King," she said slowly. "Is it true?"

"Yes," said the Hare solemnly.

The onigiri started to think deeply.

"Your room is upstairs," said the Hare. "It's this way-"

"If you don't mind," cut Tohru in. "I would like to explore the palace a little more."

He looked hesitant, but he nodded. "Of course, but you must remember not to go past the walls of the Hearts palace. It is dangerous…"

"I know," she said. "I'm going to explore the inside of the palace." She bowed the went towards the stairs.

The Hare sighed then shrugged.

The Maid of Diamonds was about to exit the gates of the kingdom when she remembered that she forgot to say goodbye to the Queen. Although it was against her better judgment, she decided that somehow the Queen became a dear friend to her, so she wanted to bid her farewell. She knew it would be the last time that they will see each other.

But then, deep inside her heart, she knew there was another reason. Her heart was still crying for her love.

She wanted to see him too one last time.

Tohru was awed by the endless carpeted hallways of the palace. It was exactly a fairy tale setting, however, she was confused now more than ever. Where is she? And can she ever make it back home?

But the _real_ question that she refuses to answer is, does she _want_ to go back home?

Fortunately, she had no time to answer it, for she saw the end of the hallway already. A blank wall.

She sighed, exasperated. She wasted all her efforts to walk the long hallways just to face a dead end?

But then she immediately noticed a bulge on the corner of the wall. Overtaken by curiosity, she drew towards it and inspected it closely. She gave it a little push.

To her shock, it swung around, revealing another staircase!

Although she was feeling fear, she decided to climb it.

"The Queen of Hearts?" echoed the Hare, blinking. " I think she said that she was just going to explore the palace a bit. Would you like me to help you look for her?"

"I think I can do that."

The Maid felt her heart race. That voice.

It was the Ace's.

"Run along, Hare. I'll help her find the Queen," said the Ace, firmer this time.

"Y-Yes."

A minute later, they were left alone in the hallway.

The Maid, having no idea what else to say, walked ahead. "Um, maybe she went this way-"

"We're going this way," said the Ace, pulling her towards the other hallway – where her bedroom was. But he didn't stop in front of her bedroom. He pulled her on the very end of the hallway – his room. He pulled her inside then locked the door.

"W-What…you're going to rape me?" she cried when she saw him take his coat off.

"No, you're going to ask for me to do that," he teased. When he saw her face turn white, he chuckled. "Chiisa, I was just kidding. We're just going to talk. I just removed my coat because it's hot."

"You mean, you won't?" she said, blinking. "Darn!"

His eyes widened, then he laughed. "Oh Chiisa, you are still that same naughty girl!"

"I'm not a girl anymore! I'm all grown-up!" she said proudly.

"I know. I can see that. You've changed." His eyes saddened. "Does that mean that your feelings changed too?"

She was silenced.

"I'll see if I'm right." Without warning, he pulled her close to her and leaned down towards her face. "Someone told me that kisses change everything…let's see if she's right."

Her eyes widened when she felt him kiss her with fierce passion. Oh, good Lord, it was much, much sweeter than the last time! The years that they were separated, the longings, the sleepless nights…they made their kiss grow hungrier and more urgent.

He pulled away, panting. "Damn, you can still literally take my breath away!" he murmured huskily.

She blinked. "S-Still?"

"Back then, it was wrong for me to say this, but now, I don't care about what the rules say. I cherish you more than anything else in the world." He held her close. "I love you, with all my heart and soul."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "It certainly took you long enough to say that."

"Oh yeah? Then we'll start making up for the lost time…" he murmured as he started to kiss her again, slowly this time. He knew she was his.

Upstairs, Tohru found a solitary room amidst a beautiful garden.

__

I didn't know that there is an indoor garden here in the palace!

Her attention was caught by the sudden flutter of feathers of a bird. She turned around and found a young man dressed in royal maroon robe, face expressionless, but was staring hard at her.

****

tsuzuku


	15. 15

"Who are you?" asked the robed young man, looking at her, somewhat fascinated.   
  
She paused, then bowed. "My name is Honda Tohru. I-Is this place yours?" she asked nervously.  
  
He nodded slowly. "T-This is my bedroom."  
  
"E-Eh?" Tohru watched, stunned, as the young man turned to raise a finger, where a bird dropped on it to rest.  
  
He looked at her again. "You are surely unfamiliar. Will you tell me what your role in the kingdom is?"  
  
"I-I am the Queen of Hearts," she admitted.  
  
Shock registered in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it arrived. "I see."  
  
"I-I must be disturbing your rest," said the onigiri. "I better go."  
  
"Wait!" said the young man.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Will you keep me company?" he asked. "Even for awhile?"  
  
She pondered on the situation.  
  
"I am always alone. Nobody comes up here to talk to me," he said.  
  
When she scrutinized his appearance, she realized who he resembles to.  
  
"Akito…san?"  
  
The young man looked confused for a second. "Who?"  
  
She shook her head. "N-Never mind."  
  
How did this happen? In this world, Akito-san is so different…as if he's lonely.  
  
And what is his role in this place?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mad Hatter inhaled then looked out at the sky. "Trouble is brewing up for the Hearts kingdom."  
  
"Really? asked the March Hare. "Is it another conflict with the Diamond kingdom?"  
  
The Lovely Assistant, on the other hand, was washing the plates obliviously.  
  
"No," said the Hatter, shaking his head. "It's an inner conflict."  
  
"Inner?" echoed the Kagura look-alike.  
  
"And this time, I do not know if this crisis will be resolved just as easily."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The birds…they are really tame to you," observed Tohru. She and the nameless boy were sitting together by the indoor pond, feeding the doves.  
  
"They're my friends," he said softly. "The only ones who are not afraid of me."  
  
She felt her heart soften with the bitterness sounding from his voice. "I can be your friend, if you want."  
  
"Really?" he asked, smiling for the first time ever since they met.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"  
  
"And you'll be by my side always?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He suddenly moved closer to her and laid his head on her lap. Tohru was partly stunned, but she let him be. She merely smoothed the disheveled hair of the young man.  
  
"Your touch feels good," he said out of the blue. "You feel so nice and warm."  
  
"E-Eh?" she said, blushing.  
  
He touched her hand that was patting his hair. "I want you."  
  
"A-Ah!" Tohru freaked out. "Y-You're kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not," he said. "I want you to be mine. I'm tired of the birds…they do not feel this warm. I want you, Honda Tohru." His eyes suddenly turned grim. "You shall not object. Don't you like me? I thought you said that you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, although she was starting to get nervous.  
  
"Then there must be another person who is rivaling me." He stood up all of a sudden, leaving Tohru astounded. "I will find out who that fool is, and I would immediately get rid of him."  
  
"W-Wait!" cried Tohru, standing up too. "W-Who are you?"  
  
"I am the King of Hearts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Jack opened his eyes weakly. "Honda-san?"  
  
The person he found sitting beside him is the blond-haired Hare. "Jack of Hearts, I'm glad you're fine!"  
  
"Where is the Queen of Hearts?" he asked.   
  
"She's fine." The Hare sat down on his bed and stared at him curiously. "Who's Honda-san?"  
  
He looked away, cheeks slightly flushed. "T-That's the name of the Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Really?" The Momiji look-alike frowned. "It's not right to call her such. That's blasphemy."  
  
"It was she herself who requested me to do that." The Jack shook his head then forced himself to sit up. "By the way, may I see the Queen now?"  
  
"We'll have to ask the Ace of Hearts first, but he's busy looking for the Queen too." The Hare looked out at the hallway. "Funny, but the two haven't returned yet."   
  
The Jack smiled silently. He had a hunch that the two were doing something else other than looking for the Queen.  
  
"And anyway, you better rest first. I'll just request for the Queen's appearance later here, ok?" The boy sighed. "Why did you let yourself get injured this way anyway?"  
  
"Even if I explain it, you wouldn't understand," said the Jack before going back to sleep.  
  
"Right, right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Jack woke up again, but this time, it was the grim Ace of Hearts who was by his bed. "Jack of Hearts, I am sorry to say that the Queen is not allowed to be here."  
  
"B-But why?" asked the Jack, his heart sinking. He was waiting for this opportunity the whole day!  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is a direct order from the King of Hearts."  
  
"W-Why would he order that?" asked the Jack, stumped.  
  
"I don't know. I have no authority to say the reason."  
  
"Since when did you lose the authority? You are his right hand, right?"  
  
"Not anymore," said the Ace, smiling wanly. "I resigned from my post."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"That's right. I decided to leave my post because I'm going to start my own life with my beloved." And for the first time since the Jack saw the Ace, the latter smiled.  
  
"Congratulations," he greeted.  
  
"I'm afraid though, that things wouldn't be as easy for you," said the Ace.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The King told me awhile ago that he met the Queen already, and he decided that he wanted to own her at all cost. And he found out that you and the Queen have a very intimate relationship."  
  
"W-What are you talking about? I am her knight!"  
  
"Perhaps," said the Hatori look-alike. "But the King has a hunch that you feel something more for her. That's what he heard through the grapevine. He was told that you got those injuries when you rescued her."  
  
"O-Of course I will rescue her! I am her knight! It's an obligation!"  
  
The Ace shrugged. "Everyone in the kingdom knows how practical you are. Even for the highest amount of money he wouldn't risk his life without security."  
  
"Besides," the doctor continued. "You act strangely when she's around."  
  
The Jack forced himself to sit up. "No matter what happens, no matter who ordered that, I will see Honda-san again!"  
  
"Do not be foolish. No one can break the law of a king," warned the Ace.  
  
The Jack smirked. "You just did."  
  
The Ace broke into a smile. "That's the spirit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why can't I see Jack?" cried Tohru, looking at the Hare and the Maid Diamonds.  
  
"It's an order from the King of Hearts," said the Hare meekly.  
  
"B-But why?"  
  
"W-We cannot question the King. I'm sorry." The Momiji look-alike's head hung.  
  
The onigiri looked down as she remembered the warning of the King of Hearts awhile ago. That he would get rid of his rival for her.  
  
"Your Highness, the twins are outside the garden. They are hoping to serve you some of their best mushrooms," said the Maid Diamonds.  
  
"The twins?" Tohru vaguely remembered the Fashionable Caterpillar or one of his friends mentioning them as where they get their food.  
  
The Hare sighed. "Won't you just turn them away?"  
  
The Maid shrugged. "They were very insistent."  
  
"Alright. Let them in."  
  
The door opened and in came two identical mascot-like creatures.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tweedle-Ri!" introduced one of the mascots. "And this is my twin brother Tweedle-Dumb."  
  
Tohru shook the mascots' hands. "I'm glad to meet you. I'm Honda Tohru!"  
  
"Ah, the Ace is calling me!" said the Maid of Diamonds. "I better go." She turned to the Hare. "Will you take me to him, please?"  
  
"Ah-" said the Hare, reluctant to leave the Queen in the strangers' hands.  
  
Tweedle-Ri looked hurt. "Don't you trust us? We've been providing the kingdom with delicious mushrooms ever since time immemorial, you know. Do we look like traitors? Do you think that we are the type to hurt the Queen? Tell me! TELL ME!!!" The mascot started to freak out. "I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"  
  
The Hare sweatdropped, then left the room.  
  
"Thank you for coming all the way here to visit me!" said Tohru, smiling.  
  
"I did say that on a knight's honor, I will come back," said a familiar voice.  
  
She froze.  
  
Tweedle-Dumb took off his costume, revealing the smiling Jack of Hearts.  
  
"Jack-kun!" She was on the verge of tears. "Oh, I wanted to see you so desperately…"  
  
"Me too," he murmured.  
  
Tohru's eyes widened.  
  
He suddenly embraced her, with such earth-shaking urgency as if echoing his overflowing emotions at that moment. "Good God, I missed you. I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Jack-kun…"  
  
She could hear the racing heartbeat of the Jack. It was at pace with her own heartbeat. She had never felt this intimately close to him, so she couldn't help but sniffle a little.  
  
He cupped her face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because…I just realized…I nearly lost you back there," she said, voice breaking.  
  
"Hey, I'm the Jack of Hearts," he said, smiling. "Besides, I wanted to live."  
  
"Because you still want your reward for bringing me here?" she guessed.  
  
He turned serious. "Honda-san…"  
  
The Cheshire Cat appeared suddenly. "Tsaraaan! Missed me?"  
  
She and the Jack broke apart, blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh children, you are so sweet!" He then turned to the freaking Tweedle-Ri. "OK, here we go again. Cheshire Cat to the rescue." He poked the mascot on the side, and the latter instantly fainted.  
  
"OK, you can go back to your business awhile ago." The Cheshire winked at them then vanished.  
  
Tohru started to feel nervous again. "Um… I met the King of Hearts awhile ago…."  
  
The Jack sighed. "I see…"  
  
"I was ordered not to see you again," she said.  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
Silence.  
  
She then looked at him. "I'm thankful though. We still got to see each other again. I'm so glad."  
  
"Yeah." He drew close to her again, and cupped her face. "No matter what they say, I can never, ever stay away from you."  
  
"Jack-kun…"  
  
"How can I do that? Ever since you came, my life has all been about you, Honda-san." His eyes shook. "I'm not very good at saying how I feel, eh? But you must know this."  
  
Tohru froze.  
  
"I cherish you more than anything in the world. No money or king in this world can make me give you up." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "So you must not give up on me too, alright?"  
  
She nodded, crying too. "Jack-kun, I-"  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened, with the Hare gaping at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
  
2 chapters more to go! Brace urself for mushiness! ^^;; and um….bittersweet endings…^^  
  
-syao syao 


	16. 16

At last, the Lenten Season is over. The internet café is open again! Hurray! Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Jack found himself once again locked in a dungeon, only this time, he was locked in his own kingdom.   
  
He sighed. He didn't mind. He saw this one coming. The Hare was a very loyal aid of the King of Hearts, even more loyal than the Ace himself.  
  
He looked at the leaking roof of the underground prison. He was isolated, as ordered by the king. A strict order was given too that no one was allowed to talk to him, except when it was to inform him of feeding time.  
  
"I wonder…what is Honda-san doing now?" he mused sadly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tohru pushed open the door to the bedroom of the Hearts king again. She was going to plead for the king to reconsider.  
  
She was surprised when she saw him sitting down by the pond again, as if expecting her.  
  
"Queen of Hearts, thank you for dropping by to visit me again," said the Akito look-alike. He stood up calmly and approached her, a hint of smile on his face.  
  
"Your Highness," she said slowly. "I want to beg a favor…"  
  
His eyes hardened. "It's about the Jack, isn't it?"  
  
She looked up, eyes shaking. "Please let him out! He didn't do anything wrong! In fact, he had saved my life countless times already."  
  
"I don't like him," said the King flatly. "He's stealing you away from me. You are mine, Queen of Hearts. Mine alone."  
  
Birds fluttered around the speechless Tohru.  
  
A bird landed on the poised finger of the king. "I will marry you tomorrow."  
  
She gulped. So soon?  
  
He turned to her, his face softening into a smile. "I cannot wait. For the first time in my life, a friend will linger with me." He drew towards her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "Love me," he ordered.  
  
She gasped involuntarily. "Y-Your Highness!"  
  
"I shall erase the Jack's existence. Your beauty is my possession. Your everything is mine." He then ran his fingers through the strands of her hair, down to her cheeks, as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mine," he murmured in between his kisses. His eyes lazily went down towards her slightly parted lips. His head followed as he leaned down towards her.  
  
She pushed him away, but his hand was strong enough to prevent her from escaping from his arms. "Do not resist me, Queen of Hearts," he hissed, leaning down towards her, his eyes glowing with desire. "You will have to love me."  
  
"I…I…" Tohru felt despair drowning her, until finally, a tear streaked down her cheek. And another one. Then more followed, until she was already shaking like a leaf. She collapsed against the king's arms. "Don't…" she begged.  
  
"Ah!" The king suddenly looked panicked. "Queen of Hearts! Why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't…" she whispered again.  
  
He knelt down and allowed her face to fall against his chest, not noticing the tears wetting his silk robe.  
  
"Y-You must understand," she whispered. "Love does not come out from brute force. Love is given and earned, and it cannot be created or destroyed. You can't make me love you and make me forget Jack. It's…wrong."  
  
"You belong to me. I am the King," he protested, then hugged her tight. "I want you. I want you mine alone. I don't want you to love someone else…you may not have enough love left for me."  
  
She paused, comprehension dawning on her. She looked up at the face of the king, and saw that his face was that of a lost boy. He looked so lonely and fragile.  
  
"I've never wanted someone this desperately before," he confessed, stroking her cheek with the back of his palm. "I have waited for you all my life…ever since Mother told me about a girl who will come to our world and will marry the king. I tell everyone that it is for the kingdom, but deep inside, I want to see the girl because I want a companion."  
  
He bent down and kissed the lid of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to cry, Queen of Hearts. Hush, please. I'm sorry. I don't want to see my only friend cry because of me."  
  
His tenderness…is Akito-san capable of this? Perhaps, deep within him, there is a space in his heart that can do this. But he refuses to acknowledge that.  
  
"Don't hate me," he begged.  
  
"I don't…I'll marry you," She looked up at him. "But you must grant my wish, just as the legend dictates."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Alright."  
  
"Give the Jack his freedom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Jack was surprised to see who his visitor was.  
  
The Hare looked at him awkwardly. "May I come in?"  
  
He exhaled sharply. "No one can talk to me, remember?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"The king does not know of this," hissed the Momiji look-alike.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The Hare immediately locked the door and ducked. "I'm sorry about me telling the king about you and the Queen."  
  
"I forgive you," said the knight sarcastically.  
  
"Listen, you have every reason to be mad at me, but you must understand. You must stop before your feelings get too deep."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The Hare looked down. "She told me about how she made it to this world. Do you know how she came here?"  
  
The Jack felt himself grow nervous. "I didn't bother to ask. My task is to bring her to the kingdom," he said curtly.  
  
"She was reading a book…a book about Wonderland," said the Hare. "Jack, we are just characters of a book. She has her own world, her own family that looks like us! She does not belong here!"  
  
The knight was speechless.  
  
"The Queen is not like us," said the Hare before leaving. "It is best that you forget her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just lost my chance to come back to my own world…  
  
But I do not know what to feel. Should I be sorry?  
  
Should I feel happy?  
  
Because in here, the people I love live here too, only they're not the real them. However, I had learn to love them all already.  
  
  
  
Tohru's eyes widened when she saw her ribbon drop on the pond.  
  
The ribbon Yuki gave her in their trip to the hot springs.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Just as memories flooded her mind.  
  
Shigure, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Akito…  
  
"Yuki-kun," she whispered as she reached for the ribbon on the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Jack blinked, as if somebody just called him. He then sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
  
  
She has her own world. She does not belong here with us.  
  
His fists clenched.  
  
"But I don't want to lose her…I can't! I won't give her up!"  
  
"That is, unless she says she wants to give up too." The Cheshire Cat appeared, smiling sadly at the lad.   
  
The Jack looked away.  
  
"In the end, it will all be up to her," said the Cheshire Cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
tsuzuku 


	17. 17

__

Unusually serious, unusually somber, mushier than usual…. Ouch.

It is the day of the wedding. The Fashionable Caterpillar was summoned by the Hearts Kingdom to dress the Queen, soon to be the Queen of Hearts. 

The Caterpillar Man was ushered into the room of the Queen. "Tohru-kun? Dear Queen, what happened? Why are you marrying the King?"

Tohru smiled sadly. "You said it yourself. I am the Queen."

"Yes, but…what about my brother?"

"L-Let's just take the measurements, Sir Caterpillar," said the onigiri wearily.

"W-Well, of course." Although puzzled, the Ayame look-alike began to measure her. "Queenie, it's your wedding day today. Smile! You are the loneliest bride that I've ever seen."

"I-I'm trying, Sir Fashionable Caterpillar," she said weakly.

"Try harder," insisted the Ayame look-alike.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared. "Hey!"

The Caterpillar looked more excited. "Ei, 'Shire baby!" He then glanced at Tohru then back at the peculiarly serious Cheshire Cat. "What's the problem?"

"I feel that something big is going to happen…I don't know." The Cheshire looked troubled. "The birds are not chirping today as they should. And the breeze…"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it," said the Fashionable Caterpillar thoughtfully, " the ground feels a little strange. I felt a little queasy when I was traveling underground." 

"R-Really?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Never mind." The Caterpillar grinned. "Hey, I heard that my brother has just been set free!"

"He was?" Finally, a sincere smile spread on the Queen's face. "Thank God."

The Cheshire sighed. "However, Your Highness, a problem still remains."

"H-Huh?"

"Will you still want to wake up from your dream?" asked the Shigure look-alike sadly. "Or will you stay sleeping here, dreaming forever?"

She wasn't able to answer the question because the Hare's voice rang out from the other room. "Hurry up! We must not keep the kingdom waiting!"

The fashionable Caterpillar looked out at the window. "Well, everyone is here. Everyone but you." He took out his needle and thread. "Shall I start on the dress already?"

"Yes, please."

Within a minute, the quick fingers and legs of the caterpillar was able to create a beautiful wedding gown.

"Wow!" Tohru was shocked. "T-That was really quick, Sir Caterpillar!"

"That's nothing, dear," said the Ayame look-alike, looking at his fingers. "You should have seen me sew the Cheshire Cat's body suit."

"You wear one?" asked Tohru, eyes wide.

The Cat grinned. "Yup! In three different colors!"

The Jack left the dungeon at last, but his first instinct was to run back into the palace and find the Queen.

"Then what?" he asked himself sarcastically. "Get imprisoned again? God, Jack of Hearts, you've got to have more pride than that!"

But then, what was pride to him now? All that he wanted was to be with the Queen again.

"But me thinking that I can have a king's possession…" He laughed hollowly. "Why do I want you so badly anyway, Honda-san? Even if I know that you are kind to me only because you remind me of that special person back in your world?"

He could see that he was the only person going the opposite way on the road. Everyone in the Hearts kingdom was going to the palace to witness the royal wedding between the King of Hearts and the Queen. They were there to witness the tangible assurance of the legend's promise of eternal glory to the kingdom.

He walked on the sidewalk to avoid the crowd. 

"I will just get in the way," he muttered.

Buzzes filled the courtroom of the Hearts Palace as the lovely Queen gracefully walked down the grand stairs leading to the palace yard where the wedding will be held. The king, dressed handsomely too, was waiting for his wife eagerly.

"They look beautiful together!" Tohru heard one woman say.

"They'll have beautiful kids too, I'm sure!" added another.

Laughter.

She looked up at the clear blue sky and golden sun, then sighed shakily. "W-Why is it…that it seems everyone is happy about this wedding?" she asked herself. "Everything is so perfect for this wedding, but what do I care? This might as well have been a stormy, riotous day, because my heart cannot feel happy."

She shook her head firmly. No, she must not think this way. What she would do was just like what the legend says. This is the right thing to do."

She looked at the excited smile on the King of Heart's face, and felt her heart wrench. She longed to see the Jack's face.

Even for one last time. Just to tell him her feelings for him.

As she neared the altar, she felt that she was losing her balance. Her vision was blurring too.

Until darkness was the only thing she could see.

"Your Highness!" cried so many voices around her.

Jack was seated on the rock beside the spot where he first met the Queen. He sighed again, then looked up at the towering roof of the Hearts kingdom.

"Maybe I should go to the Diamond Palace next…the Lord Diamond may need someone to spar with." He stood up. "I'll go somewhere really far away…far enough for me not to hear the wedding bells."

But then, the ground before him shook. He collapsed on the grass just as the Fashionable Caterpillar sprang out from the earth.

"My brother!!!" said the Caterpillar cheerfully. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm not in the mood," said Jack, trying to step past his brother, but the latter stepped in front of him, arms blocking his way.

"Wait, I was just going to tell you that something's wrong in the palace!" said the Caterpillar.

"OK, so how are you related to that problem? Don't tell me you made a fool out of yourself in public or something," said the knight, disgusted.

"It's the Queen."

The Jack blinked.

"The wedding was postponed. She's sick-"

The Jack didn't wait for his brother to finish his sentence. He quickly ran back to the Hearts Kingdom.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the Hare nervously.

The summoned Ace of Hearts looked away. "I do not know for sure. She was too emotionally exhausted, I guess."

"When will she wake up?" asked the Momiji look-alike, looking at the unconscious queen lying on the bed. 

"I do not know that too. I'm sorry."

"What will I tell the King then?"

"Tell him nothing."

"But he is already agitated. He wants to know the Queen's condition immediately!" protested the Hare.

"I told you, treating her is beyond my abilities already!" shouted the doctor.

"And you think the king can understand that?"

"He must!"

The Hare sighed deeply. "Come with me then. Let's talk to the king."

The March Hare placed a cup of tea in front of the Mad Hatter. "Here, my lord." She the accidentally lost her balance and spilled the tea on the Mad Hatter's lap.

"Hey, what did you do this time, you clumsy witch?" cried the other lovely assistant.

The Kagura look-alike freaked out. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my Lord! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed the hem of her skirt and used it to wipe the lap of the Hatter, who was obliviously looking at the cup.

"I'll do that!" The Haru look-alike pushed the March Hare away and continued wiping his lord's lap with the hem of his own skirt.

"Why you-"

The Hatter stood up suddenly. "Earthquake."

"H-Huh?" The two lovely assistants froze, then turned to the Kyo look-alike "E-Eh?"

The Mad Hatter turned to his assistants and embraced them as he pushed both of them down to the floor, just as the great tremor began.

The Jack halted when he felt the ground beneath him moving. "An earthquake?" He started to run faster. Now more than ever, he must make sure that Tohru was safe,

The Ace of Hearts and the Hare held on to the statues lining up the hallway as the earthquake grew more violent. 

"Secure the king!" ordered the Ace.

The soldiers followed him although they knew that he had already lost his post.

But just then, the ceiling of the palace gave way.

Tohru tried to open her eyes weakly when she could hear the commotion happening outside. She then saw the ceiling above her that was about to give way. Her eyes widened, and she tried to force herself to stand up, but she realized that strength had left her body.

"No…"

Just then the door opened, and in came the King of Hearts, limping his way towards her. "Queen!"

"Y-Your Highness.." She was stunned to see him. "W-What's happening?"

"We better get out of here," he said. "Let's go."

"I can't move!" she whispered in fear.

He automatically carried her on a piggyback. "The guards will be waiting for us outside-"

"Your Highness!" Tohru knew that the Akito in her world was very weak physically. How in the world could he save both himself and her then?

She gasped when he lost his footing, but he quickly pounded himself head on against the wall so they won't fall down.

"Stop it!" she cried. "You're just going to get yourself hurt!"

The Akito look-alike turned to her. "I know that I'm not as strong as the Jack of Hearts is, but even if I die, I'll die saving you." He managed a quick grin before he continued out to the hallway.

The Jack arrived just as the Ace of Hearts and the Hare left the palace, being shielded by the Hearts guards.

"Honda-san, where is she?" he asked urgently.

"We already sent the other guards to find her, but it's going to be hard…the earthquake-" He nearly fell down the ground had not the guards assisted him. "Move away from the trees. They might fall! The King…didn't you find him yet?"

The Jack quickly entered the palace.

Just as the blocks of the ceiling fell down, the King continued to carry her, trying to find the way out.

"I knew I should have memorized where these hallways lead to," sighed the King.

Tohru bit her lip. "Your Highness…"

"When I was young, I wanted to play hide and seek in the palace, but the maids won't play with me," he said. "I have no siblings, and I am the only child in the palace. It was very lonely," narrated the King.

A rock nearly missed them. He struggled for his balance, then grinned at her reassuringly. He then continued to narrate. "I wanted to go out of the palace and meet friends…people my age. Mother told me that I don't need friends. She instead had a garden built in my room. Since then, the birds and the plants and the animals…they became my friends."

She blinked back her tears. _He's trying to calm me down by telling me happy stories. He wants me to feel that everything will be alright. He doesn't want me to be afraid._

"And then, one day, I heard that the Jack had found you already. If you only know how happy I was…" He swerved to the corner to avoid more rocks. "And when I met you just recently in my bedroom…"

"Ah!" She felt his hand touch hers gently but firmly.

"I realized that it is possible to fall in love with a person even before you meet her." His voice turned quiet. "Because you made me believe so."

"Even if you cannot love me the way you love the Jack of Hearts, I still am thankful. You taught me a lot of things."

"And you cared for me, as a real friend. You made me so happy…happier than I've ever been in my worthless existence."

The King of Hearts smiled. "Thank you." He then saw the Jack running towards them. He turned to her and sighed. "This is goodbye."

"H-Huh?" She panicked when she saw the figure retreating. "King of Hearts! W-Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I want to check on my birds." He turned to the Jack. "Do me a favor. Take good care of the Queen."

The Jack carried Tohru on his back then turned to the King. "The exit is this way!"

"But this is the way my heart wants to go," said the King, smiling sadly. "I cannot bear the thought of living without her. I'm sorry. I want my best friend to be happy, and I'm afraid that I'll be detrimental to her happiness."

"Your Highness!" cried Tohru just as a large rock fell in front of them, putting the final wall to separate the Jack and the Queen from the King of Hearts.

Finally the earth stopped shaking. The people of the Hearts kingdom stood up cautiously. Just then, the kingdom was shocked by the large crash of the kingdom.

The Main Palace of the kingdom has collapsed.

"We are still investigating what caused the sudden earthquake," said the head of the Diamond army to the Ace of Hearts. The latter nodded. He then turned to the palace. "We lost some men that were looking for the King and the Queen."

"I thought I saw the Jack enter the castle too," said the Hare.

Just then, from the heaps of the splinters of woods emerged Tohru, coughing.

"The Queen!" cried the guards. 

"Somebody help me!" she cried frantically. "The King of Hearts! Jack-kun! Save them!"

"What do you mean, save them?" asked the people.

Suddenly, Jack emerged too, coughing. He was holding the King with his other arm. "The King! The King is still alive!"

Tohru was shocked. She realized she was crying when she felt tear drops on her skirt.

The Jack turned to her and smiled.

"Everything will be alright."

****

Tsuzuku

__

Hee hee. I know I promised that I will finish the story already, but I decided to extend the fic with one or two more chapters. ^^

"


	18. 18

"Ace of Hearts," called the King of Hearts wearily. 

"You're safe now, Your Majesty. The Jack saved you."

"Why did he bother to?" asked the King, sighing. "I lost my desire to live."

"If you die, Your Majesty," said the Ace. "who else would feed your pet birds?"

"T-They're still alive?"

"Of course they are!"

The Akito look-alike smiled. "I'm glad."

Silence.

"And the Queen?"

"She's safe. She's with the Jack right now."

His eyes shook. "Give me a piece of paper and a quill."

"H-Huh?"

"Just do it," ordered the King of Hearts.

The Ace paused, ready to write the royal decree.

"I, the King of Hearts, hereby pass on my throne to my successor, the next-in-power, the Jack of Hearts. With the final power in my hands, I order the people of the Hearts Kingdom to obey him and respect his authority."

"Your Majesty!"

The King smiled. "He will make a better king than I am, that's for sure."

"Not a lot of people know about how kind the King of Hearts is," said Tohru slowly as she and the Jack waited outside the clinic of the Ace of Hearts.

The Jack of Hearts looked at her. "Hmm?"

"He was very lonely," continued the onigiri. "He had no friends, and he had to display a very different personality in front of his constituents. He had to learn to pretend that nothing affects him."

"Which is wrong," said the knight thoughtfully. "A king is human too."

"But his mother taught him otherwise." The Queen turned to the knave. "She taught him that he should always be above others. She taught him that he is not special, he is _different_. He is not entitled to the things that people his age has, like friends and fun."

"He must have told you a lot of things."

"He did." She smiled. "The king you thought had abandoned his heart already was just trying to keep it from surfacing, because that was how he was reared."

"You can't blame the people like the Lord Diamonds to hate him. A lot of people suffered under his rule," said the knight.

Tohru nodded. The Ace of Hearts told her awhile ago about the tyrannical rule of the Hearts king.

"Dakedo," said the onigiri softly. "I can't help but feel that he suffered just as much as everyone else did."

"Did he not hurt you?" asked the Jack.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "He was just as gentle and innocent as his birds."

"I see."

"I thank you for saving him," said Tohru.

"It was my task too. I still am the Jack of Hearts."

"Right. Both the king and I are lucky to have someone as brave as you to protect us and the kingdom."

The Jack looked away. "It is different when it comes to you."

She blinked. "Eh?"

"Very, very different." He then faced her. "I protect you not because it's my job. Not anymore because of the reward…in fact, I have almost forgotten about that already."

Tohru felt her heart start to race nervously again. Whenever the Jack starts to look at her that way, she starts to get this peculiar feeling again.

"I protect you because I want to. Because I care for you so much."

"Jack-kun…"

His purple eyes seemed to hypnotize her so. "I care for you more than anyone and anything in this world."

His trembling finger touched her cheek tentatively, then started to caress it lovingly. "I do love you, Honda-san. I love you so very, very much." He leaned down towards her and kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her eyes. "I'll never grow tired saying so. I love you, and will do forevermore."

"Forevermore," echoed Tohru softly, her eyes moist with tears. _To be with the one that I love the most in the world…this is my only wish._

The Mad Hatter looked out at the sky. "The King has granted the wish of the Queen."

The March Hare followed his gaze. "So they will be together then? And the eternal glory of the Hearts kingdom…?"

"The eternal glory the legend says is not military might," said the Cheshire Cat, joining them. "It's the renewed strength of the hearts of the people in this kingdom. That's the real eternal glory that the Queen taught us."

"I agree," said the Hatter. "We'll miss her dearly."

The Fashionable Caterpillar looked up at the light forming in the sky. "The Queen…she's leaving. Oh, my poor brother!"

The former lovely assistants that resembled Uo and Hana followed the Caterpillar Man's gazes.

"Take care, Your Highness," bade the assistants.

All of a sudden, Tohru felt light-headed. She then realized that she was beginning to feel numb. She looked at the Jack, who was looking at her in shock.

"Y-You're disappearing, Honda-san!" he said, panicking.

"No!" But she knew he was right. She was beginning to lose her sensation.

The Jack held on to her. "Don't do this!" He hugged her so tight against his chest, just so he won't lose her.

"Jack-kun…" she whispered. "Don't let go…"

"I won't," he promised. "Never!" he said fiercely.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

The Jack felt that Tohru's hand was starting to become solid again. His eyes lit up. Tohru would stay with him!

But then, he felt something within him cry out Tohru's name. But it wasn't him. It was as if someone was begging him to do the right thing.

The right thing.

"You belong to your world," he said, smiling sadly. "You have long journeyed to find your way home. I, like the King, would not want to be detrimental to your real happiness."

"Jack-kun!"

"You belong with him. With Yuki." He pulled her towards her and kissed her fiercely, urgently, memorizing every essence of her. Just as their lips parted, he whispered again, "I love you."

Then he let her go, just as she dissolved into thin air.

"Forevermore," he promised. He looked up at the sky, vision blurred with tears. "Yuki, give all my love to her. Love her more than I could."

__

My heart was swimming

in words gathered by the wind

My voice bounded

into a cloud-carried tomorrow

My heart trembled

in the moon-swayed mirror

Soft tears

spilled with a stream of stars

Isn't it beautiful?

If we could walk, hand in hand,

I'd want to go

to your town, your home, in your arms

I dream of being

against your chest

my body in your keeping

disappearing into the evening

Words halted by wind are

a gentle illusion

A tomorrow torn by clouds is

the voice of a distant place

My heart that had been

in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed

Those stars that trembled and spilled

cannot hide my tears

Isn't it beautiful?

If we could walk, hand in hand,

I'd want to go

to your town, your home, in your arms

My dream of

your face

that I softly touch

melts in the morning

****

finale coming soon

__

the song by the way, is Suteki Da Ne, translated into English. But Kingdom Hearts fans can sing "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru too, when the Jack and the Tohru separated.

Man, this chapter is so damn mushy!!! Aah, Gomen nasai!


	19. 19

__

Jack-kun, I don't want to let go!

"Honda-san!"

Tohru opened her eyes weakly and blinked when she saw that once again, she was back under the cherryblossom tree, holding on to the _Rewritten Adventures of Alice in Wonderland_ book. In front of her was Yuki, kneeling down at her, peering curiously at her.

"Why did you fall asleep in here?" he asked gently. "You're going to get cold."

"Yuki-kun?" she asked uncertainly.

"Who else?" laughed the Sohma. 

"I-I dreamed that I was in a strange place…called Wonderland…" She then realized that she was pouring out to him all the adventures she had. About the Cheshire Cat, the Fashionable Caterpillar, the Mad Hatter, his lovely assistants, the Ace of Hearts, the Maid of Diamonds, the Lord of Diamonds, the Duchess, the Dorm Mouse, the Mushroom twins, the King of Hearts…the Jack of Hearts.

He listened to her, a small smile on his face. "Why, you just dreamed all of the characters in the book I gave you."

She looked at the cover then back at the smiling nezumi. "Y-Yes, a fantastic dream."

He held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go back inside the house."

She accepted his hand. "Y-Yes!"

He started to walk ahead of her. "Momiji and the others were worried when you didn't return to the house yet. They thought you thought that you were still playing hide and seek…"

She smiled timidly, then looked back at the book. She decided to browse through the pages, and gasped when she read all the adventures she had written in the pages of the book! Even her thoughts about returning to her own world!

The last few pages of the book continued what happen when she disappeared from Wonderland.

__

"I, the King of Hearts, hereby give my throne to my rightful successor, the Jack of hearts," announced the Hare as he glanced both at the seated outgoing king and the incoming king. "I am most certain that he can adequately take care of this kingdom and make it prosper, not only because the good Queen blessed us, but also because we have renewed our faith in the strength of the kingdom."

"He shall rebuild the palace, along with the spirits of the constituents under his care." 

__

The Jack of Hearts was then crowned, followed by the celebration of the matrimonial unity of the Ace of Hearts and the Maid of Diamonds.

The Jack was then given the privilege to speak.

"Allow me to express my thanks to the trust and confidence that our outgoing king gave me, as well as your trust in me, people of the Hearts Kingdom," began the former Jack. "From this day hereon, expect my hundred percent non-stop labor to make this kingdom a better place for us to live in."

"Also, along with my congratulations to the Ace and the Maid of Diamonds, is my hope that all the four kingdoms of Wonderland will find a way to be friendly with each other. That, in the spirit of reconciliation, we may be able to live peacefully with each other in Wonderland."

"Lastly, I now appoint the Mad Hatter to be the next Jack of Hearts."

As the king left the stage, he spotted at the corner of his eye the Lord Diamonds, who was blending in the crowd. His former sensei was smiling at him approvingly.

He smiled back.

"You let her go," said the Mad hatter, who was now the Jack of Hearts, when he visited the new King of Hearts, who was supervising the rebuilding of the palace of the Hearts kingdom.

__

"I want her to be happy," said the former Jack simply.

"Love knows no bounds," said the Hatter quietly. "The person in her world will be the extension of yourself."

"That's a nice way to put it," said the King thoughtfully.

"Besides, one of my lovely assistants got the hots for you all of a sudden. Now he has a fighting chance because the Queen is gone," said the Hatter, smirking.

"He?" echoed the King dumbly, knowing that there was only one male among the Hatter's present lovely assistants. His face turned dark. "God…" 

That night, the new King of Hearts returned to the spot again where he found the Queen. He sat down on one of the rocks and looked up at the evening sky.

"You came and disappeared so quickly," he began. "But you made so much difference in our lives. In my life. I can never thank you enough."

"Everything fell into its place, everything is so right. Yet I still am missing you so much. I know I will never see you again, but then, I won't change any of the events that happened to us, even if I have the power to do so."

His purple eyes crinkled into a smile. "Because then, I wouldn't have met you."

He stood up, letting the breeze play with his hair. He then beamed at the night sky. "Good night, Your Highness, and sweet dreams." He gave the sky the final bow of the Jack, and started to walk away.

"Honda-san?"

She looked up from the book, and realized that she was crying, 

He looked at her, somewhat surprised. "Is the book really that good?"

"I loved it," said the onigiri, hugging the book close to her chest. "With all my heart."

He took out his hanky and wiped her tears. "Then why are you crying?"

"My heart is breaking…for the characters," she said, smiling. "I really love the Jack of Hearts."

"My, my! I think I'm going to get jealous of a character from a story," said Yuki lightly.

She blushed. "Yuki-kun!"

"Maybe you can lend that book to me some other time, and I'll read it."

"You'll love it!"

"If Honda-san says so…" He grinned, just as the Jack of Hearts used to do to reassure her in times of danger.

Her eyes softened. 

__

I will never understand what happened to me. How that wonderful Wonderland was all just a dream. But then, when Yuki-kun smiles like so, all my troubles and uncertainties disappear.

****

The end

------

YOU CAN STOP READING NOW. THE FOLLOWING STATEMENTS HERE ARE BUT RANDOM CHAT BY THE AUTHOR.

*syao raises her arms and stretches* Yes! Done! Hurray!!! Now I can work on the revised plot I have for For Keeps! Wee!!!! I really had fun working on Riceball, esp. on the Cheshire Cat and the Fashionable Caterpillar. ^^ I'm glad that you guys enjoyed them too.

Somebody said that this got Fushigi Yuugi influence. *sheepish smile* yup, it does. Oh, how I love Hotohori! Anyway, since we're on that Fushigi thingie, I was thinking of making a Fushigi-like Furuba AU (yet again à one of the curses of being an E+T writer, always an AU plot creator.), and here are my characters:

****

Miaka – Tohru

(not as sleazy, but she's the main character, what can I do?)

****

Tamahome – Yuki – Tamayuki *lol*

(reminiscent of Riceball? Sowee…this is strictly Yukiru!)

****

Hotohori - Hatori - Hatohori * another lol* 

(oooh…toriru scenes? Can Syao the Yukiru fanatic pull this off? Syaowee's got some ideas!)

****

Tasuki – Kyo – Tasukyo *wahahahahahahahaa!!!!*

(little Kyoru on the side???)

****

Nuriko – Ritsu – Nuritsuko

( Ritsu x Hatori? Hee hee…at least Nuriko and Ritsu both crossdresses!)

or

****

Nuriko – Ayame - ???

(suggest a name? Ayame crossdresses too, plus, he and Hatori…hee hee)

****

Chichiri – Shigure – Shichire

(because both of them are cute when they are in chibi form!)

****

Chiriko – Momiji – Mijiko

(because they are both kids!)

****

Mitsukake – Hatsuharu - Hatsukake

(because that's the closest thing to his name that sounds good)

I still am debating how to use the rest of the Characters like Kagura…Akito may be Nakago, I dunno…I still am brainstorming.

Of course, it won't exactly follow all the events…I mean, I'll try to stay wholesome…I'll stay with torrid kisses, ok? And no Tama-Miaka mushiness! ^^)

That's it for me! ^^ Please check out the more politically correct version of Period, my first ever Furuba fanfic, and a oneshot too.


End file.
